El juego perfecto
by InoySasuke
Summary: [CAP 7/21] El profesional de fútbol americano, Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama. Aunque una sexy, y decididamente rubia madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego. Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. ItaIno. Contenido altamente sexual. Historia escrita por J. Burton y adaptación de liss92rc.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravillosa obra El juego perfecto, que es una adaptación del libro de Jaci Burton.

Por supuesto, ella es la autora de este fic y mantiene todos sus derechos de autor. Yo solamente me limito, con su permiso, a publicar su historia en esta web. La historia fue creada el 01/09/2012.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro de Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

El sudor vertía por el rostro y los brazos de Itachi Uchiha. El entrenamiento de campo que había soportado sólo pateó su siempre amado trasero una vez más. Se apoyó contra la pared del vestuario, los fríos ladrillos y el agua congelada en sus manos no lo ayudaba en nada a bajar su temperatura. Estaba caliente y sudoroso, y fue golpeado y tirado al suelo tantas veces que probablemente se devoró la mitad de la tierra del campo de juego.

Estaba agotado y no estaba de ánimo para la maldita fiesta esta noche. Lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar una ducha de agua fría, irse a casa, y pedir una pizza. En su lugar, tenía que ponerse esmoquin y sonreír, y pasar el rato en un salón de baile con el resto de su equipo, el San Francisco Sabers de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol[1]. Habría fotógrafos, cámaras de televisión, y, probablemente, una horda de mujeres que querrían colgársele.

Años atrás habría sido el alma de la noche.

Ya no era así.

¿Cuándo se cansó tanto de todo eso? Infiernos, ¿Cuándo había envejecido?

Se quitó la camiseta de entrenar y la arrojó al suelo, se quitó los protectores y exhalo un suspiro de alivio, después tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor de la cara. Se desató el pantalón, apuró el agua de su envase y fue a la fuente para volver a llenarlo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz fuera de la habitación. La voz de mujer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer allí? Abrió la puerta y vio a una hermosa rubia de pie a unos metros del pasillo, girando en círculos y murmurando para sí misma. Hombre, era toda una visión con su falda de negocios acariciando sus rodillas, sus tacones altos mostrando sus hermosas piernas, y una tiesa blusa blanca con una tira que levantaba sus cabellos. Toda correcta y formal, que le causaron sucios pensamientos sobre cómo quitarle la almidonada camisa blanca y zarandeársela toda.

"Debí haber ido a la izquierda. Sé que era a la izquierda. Tonta, ahora estarás perdida en esta caverna para siempre y serás despedida."

Él se apoyó contra la puerta mientras ella miraba por el largo pasillo, golpeando su zapato de tacón alto murmurando algo más.

"¿Dónde diablos está la oficina, de todos modos? No puede estar en el maldito sótano de este lugar."

"No, no está aquí abajo".

Ella se volvió, aparentemente avergonzada de ser atrapada hablando consigo misma. Sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo, después se dirigió hacia él. "Oh. Gracias a Dios. Un ser humano viviente. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Estoy tan perdida."

"Claro. ¿Necesitas ir la oficina?"

"Sí".

Ella se detuvo frente a él, y olía tan malditamente bien—como a primavera, bizcochos o algo—eso lo hacía avergonzarse, porque estaba seguro de que él no olía a nada atractivo.

"Gira a la derecha, luego en el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Encontrarás los ascensores. Aprieta el botón del piso superior. Al bajar, gira a la izquierda y ve al final del pasillo. La oficina principal está allí."

Lo estudió, luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "Eres mi héroe. Tuvo miedo de perderme aquí para siempre y nunca tener estos contratos firmados. Tengo que correr. ¡Gracias!"

Ella se volvió y corrió prácticamente por el corredor, cómo podía hacerlo con esos zapatos era algo que nunca entendería sobre las mujeres.

Sí que era hermosa, pero no en la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado. No era demasiado alta, así que su belleza era natural. No era la clase de mujer que por lo general perseguía. Tal vez eso era lo que le gustó de ella.

Y él no se molestó siquiera en presentarse. O conseguir su nombre.

Era una pena, porque podría haber jurado que hubo una chispa entre ellos.

Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo su imaginación. Sólo necesitaba un bofetón de agua fría para bajar su temperatura corporal. Hoy tenía demasiado calor.

Él volvió a entrar, agarró su toalla, y se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras el evento se desarrollaba, Ino Yamanaka pensó que éste podría ser el mejor que jamás hubiera organizado. Y sería mejor que lo fuera, porque así podría conseguir más trabajo, y _El Toque Perfecto_ necesitaba todos los negocios que pudiera conseguir.

Organizar la fiesta de verano de inicio de temporada para el equipo de Los San Francisco Sabers fue un golpe de suerte. El asistente del dueño obtuvo su tarjeta del grupo habitual que organizaba sus eventos, ya que estaban ocupados en la fecha en que querían tener esta fiesta.

Le tomó cuatro meses de trabajo casi sin parar, pero mientras Ino giraba otra vez alrededor del salón de baile, aprobó con satisfacción. Lo habían logrado. Desde las brillantes y sencillas decoraciones del equipo de la NFL, el increíble tentempié, puestos en las asombrosas barras, todo era perfecto, y todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un buen momento.

Ino se mezcló, escuchando a escondidas, discretamente, para estar a sólo segundos de oír hablar de algún desastre, para responder cualquier pregunta, o ayudar por si alguien la necesitaba. Hasta ahora, todas las crisis fueron pequeñas. Ella controlaba el surtido del bar, también el servicio comprobando que la comida estuviera caliente y que fuera abundante, merodeado alrededor de las multitudes. Nadie se quejaba y los rostros sonrientes a su alrededor le decían que todo el mundo estaba centrado en lo que deberían centrarse: en el fútbol y en pasar un buen rato… lo que significaba que podía dar un paso atrás y simplemente observar.

La banda había comenzado, la multitud era densa en la pista de baile, los medios de comunicación estaban presentes tomando imágenes de los jugadores estrellas, los entrenadores estaban dando entrevistas, y por primera vez esta noche, Ino exhaló mientras se apoyaba en las ventanas de cristal que iban desde el suelo al techo, que mostraban la hermosa ciudad.

"¿Por qué no estás ahí bailando?"

Levantó la mirada y vio un magnífico pedazo de hombre, vestido de traje, que se había detenido frente a ella. Con cabello negro agarrado en una coleta y unos sorprendentes ojos negros, sabía exactamente quién era: Itachi Uchiha, el mariscal de campo estrella del San Francisco, y su salvador desde el día de hoy.

Estuvo tan nerviosa después de haberse perdido en el sótano de las instalaciones de entrenamiento del equipo que ni siquiera reconoció quién era hasta que el ascensor la llevó a la planta superior. Está bien, no sólo la había sacudido, sino que fue como un pequeño lengüetazo. ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando se enfrentaba a un trozo de músculo sin camisa, sudado y magnífico? Un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Dios mío, se había visto sexy. Por desgracia, lo único que había podido hacer en ese momento era preguntarle por indicaciones.

Idiota.

Pero luego la sinapsis se disparó en ella y se dio cuenta de con quién estuvo hablando.

Itachi Uchiha. _"El Itachi Uchiha"._ Todos los que vivían ahí sabían quién era. Todos los que veían fútbol lo conocían también, sin importar donde vivieran. Sus contratos de patrocinio lo ponían en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, y probablemente también del extranjero, vendiendo una variedad de productos desde desodorantes a herramientas eléctricas. Era un ícono, todo un Americano con una historia exitosa. Y además malditamente bien parecido.

"Nos conocimos temprano hoy", dijo.

"Sí, lo hicimos. Y gracias de nuevo por las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina."

"No hay de qué. Y entonces, ¿Eres una invitada aquí esta noche?"

Ella le sonrió. "No. No soy una invitada."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Una colada en la fiesta ¿eh?"

Ella se echó a reír. "No, soy la organizadora de eventos."

"¿Es cierto? Has hecho un buen trabajo."

Oh, cielos, se estaba calentando por todas partes. "Gracias. Me alegro de que lo creas."

"No que es que sepa mucho acerca de organizar una fiesta lujosa, pero me gusta comer, y la comida es buena. Hay un montón de bebidas alcohólicas de marca detrás del bar y la banda esta pateando culos."

Bueno, las mejillas le dolían por sonreír tanto. "Gracias de nuevo."

Ahora bien, si él solo se limitara a decirle todas esas cosas a Hatake Kakashi, el dueño del equipo. Eso supondría un largo camino para consolidar su futuro.

"¿Hasta qué hora tienes que trabajar?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba queriendo salir con ella? Recorrió la multitud, quedándose ciega por toda la impresionante belleza femenina en el salón, muchas de las cuales tenían sus miradas en Itachi. Sin duda, Ino estaba juzgando erróneamente su cortesía con algo más.

"Me quedo hasta que la última persona se vaya a casa."

Él rió y su tono ronco oscuro se deslizó por su espalda. "Cariño, podrías estar toda la noche, entonces. Estos tipos saben cómo terminar una fiesta."

Era lo que esperaba, fue por eso por lo que dijo al hotel que quería el salón durante toda la noche y había garantizado horas extras para la banda y más para el personal del restaurante y del bar. "Hago lo que hay que hacer".

"Y te ves muy bien haciéndolo. ¿Cómo es que no estás usando uno de los trajes de mayordomo o un delantal blanco?"

"Sólo soy la organizadora del evento. Todos los demás hacen el verdadero trabajo."

"Así que te vistes, supervisas, te aseguras que cada jugada no pierda el balón."

"Algo así."

"Y te ves bien en caso de que alguien quiera hablar contigo de contratarte para otra fiesta."

"Perceptivo, ¿eh?"

"Y luego dicen que los futbolistas son tontos."

A ella le gustaba este tipo. Era divertido e inteligente, pero todavía no entendía por qué estaba hablando con la obrera cuando la crema y nata entera estaba aquí.

"Probablemente debería seguir con mi trabajo", dijo.

"¿Alguien te ha llamado por el auricular o ha gritando pidiendo ayuda?"

"Bueno... no."

Él echó un vistazo al salón de baile. "¿Algo se ha incendiado en algún lugar o algún chef está muy nervioso y necesita un Valium?"

Sus labios se curvaron. "No."

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, después deslizó su brazo en el suyo. "Entonces realmente no tienes que irte, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no."

"Bien. Soy Itachi Uchiha."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Encantado de conocerte, Ino Yamanaka." La encaminó lejos de la multitud, fuera del salón de baile.

"Yo realmente debería..."

"Tienes un comunicador en el centro de tu oreja. Si surge algo, alguien te llamará. Y tu trabajo es asegurarse que los invitados estén contentos, ¿no?"

"Sí".

"Soy un invitado, y me gustaría salir de este maldito salón de baile y hablar contigo. Lo que significa que estás haciendo tu trabajo al asegurarte que estoy feliz."

Muy cierto, aunque por alguna razón se sentía como si hubiese sido sorprendida por el guarda línea. Y ahora qué ¿Estaba pensando en términos de fútbol?

Él se sentó en uno de los acolchados bancos del vestíbulo exterior, más allá del salón de baile. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía felizmente tranquila lejos del ruido de la fiesta. Y, oh, lo que no daría por ser capaz de quitarse los tacones por tan sólo unos minutos. Pero para verse a la moda eran necesarios, incluso si le dolía. "¿Por qué no estás dentro de la fiesta con tus compañeros de equipo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba un descanso."

"¿Necesitabas un descanso de esta increíble fiesta que yo organicé?"

"Tu fiesta está muy bien," dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del banco. "No soy la de la clase al que le gustan las fiestas. Estar de pie alrededor pescando charlas simplemente no es lo mío."

"Y sin embargo te veo en las revistas en casi todos los grandes eventos de Nueva York y Los Ángeles y de aquí en San Francisco. Justo en el centro de todo, por lo general con alguna hermosa mujer a tu lado."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy que hizo a su vientre temblar. "Eso son sólo relaciones públicas, cariño."

"Ah. Eso no es lo que dicen los tabloides".

Ella sintió la caricia de su brazo contra su espalda. Muy desconcertante.

"No me digas que compras esa basura".

"No me digas que todas aquellas mujeres con las que has estado saliendo en los últimos diez años han sido sólo lindos trofeos y nada más."

"Está bien, me has atrapado ahí. Aunque nunca he estado seriamente involucrado con ninguna de ellas."

"Así que ¿Estás diciendo que eres un 'hombre fácil'?"

Él ahogó una carcajada. "Wow. No te guardas nada, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió. "Sólo digo lo que veo".

"No creas todo lo que ves en la televisión y lees en las revistas. Eso no es lo que soy."

"En serio. ¿Y quién eres?"

"Sal conmigo después de que esto termine, y puedes averiguarlo."

Esto definitivamente la había sacudido. Sin lugar a duda. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Pero sin embargo, se sentía bien. El mariscal de campo estrella, bien parecido, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre le prestó atención. Además, había muchas mujeres dentro de ese impresionante salón de baile, y por alguna razón la había elegido a ella. Su ego subió sólo unos pocos escalones. Bueno, tal vez habían subido a la cima de la escalera.

Nada saldría de eso, por supuesto, pero tendría su atención unos pocos momentos más.

"No lo entiendo, Itachi. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tú eres real."

"¿Y todas esas mujeres en el interior del salón de baile no lo son?"

Él sonrió. "Prácticamente sí, claro. Pero es tiempo de que regrese en serio trabajar. Y qué mejor manera de terminar con mi tiempo libre que con una mujer que esa honesta y no una fans del equipo."

"Tuviste pasada una gran temporada. Enhorabuena. Pero no puedo imaginar que no disfrutarías pasar tu tiempo fuera, disfrutando de la gloria de una bella actriz o modelo o de alguien que te ayude a relajarte."

"Gracias. Tuvimos una temporada genial. Y tengo un agente de primera al que le gusta arrojarme a esas modelos de portadas y cualquier ardiente actriz hacia mí. Dice que es bueno para mi imagen, ya sabes."

Ella se echó hacia atrás para estudiarlo. "Sí, puedo ver la forma en que te las puso frente y en centro de las noticias del espectáculo. Y tal vez consiga que vayan más personas a tus juegos."

"Exactamente. Pero es fastidioso. Y tal vez no es igual que estar con alguien que no es…"

"¿Famosa? ¿Qué no tiene contactos? ¿No te va a arrastrar a la portada de los tabloides?"

Él se echó a reír. "Algo así. Alguien con quien sólo puedo hablar, mantener una conversación real. Estar con ella porque sólo quiere estar conmigo, no porque es bueno para su carrera."

Ella había envidiado siempre a gente como Itachi Uchiha y a las mujeres colgadas de su brazo. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. "No suena como si te estuvieras divirtiendo mucho".

"Oh, en el campo de juego tengo un montón de diversión. Fuera del campo..."

"Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan difícil tener que estar con todas esas hermosas mujeres."

Su pecho se elevó cuando inhaló, Ino deseó que no llevara esmoquin. Vio todos sus músculos. Con su uniforme, Itachi era algo digno de contemplar. Tenía un increíble cuerpo de atleta. Esa tarde, cuando se había topado con él en el vestuario, Wow. Ella no sabía que había cuerpos tan esculpidos. Tuvo que admitir que no le importaría una inspección más cercana. ¿Eso la hizo engullir?

Probablemente.

"La mayoría de la gente no entiende por qué me quejo por salir con la modelo que estuvo en la portada de _Sports Illustrated_ , o con una popular actriz sin un solo defecto. A veces me pregunto por eso yo mismo."

"No siempre se trata de la apariencia. Por supuesto, la atracción física es lo que se pone en primer lugar. Pero tiene que haber algo más allá que te haga desear quedarte allí."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Tú lo entiendes."

"Por supuesto. Me gusta un hombre bien parecido tanto como a cualquier mujer. Pero tiene que haber alguna sustancia más allá de su genial aspecto. Algo que me mantenga regresando por más. De lo contrario te quedas con una sensación de vacío."

"No tengo este tipo de conversaciones con las mujeres que conozco."

"¿Lo has intentado?"

"¿Quieres decir si puedo tratar de hablar con ellas más allá de tener sexo?"

"Sí."

"Sí, lo he hecho. No he llegado muy lejos. Están más interesadas en hablar sobre sí mismas y sus carreras. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que me aburra y salga por la puerta."

Ella le sonrió. "Tal vez no has conocido a la mujer adecuada."

"Probablemente porque nunca la he buscado." El se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "Vamos a bailar".

Una oleada de pánico la golpeó. "Oh, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Una vez más, porque estoy trabajando."

"Y una mierda." Tiró de ella, y no pudo hacer nada cuando abrió la puerta y la condujo de vuelta al salón de baile, a través de la multitud, hasta la pista. La atrajo hacia él, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda, y la acercó más.

Que tiempos. Era una canción lenta. Las luces estaban atenuadas, y las parejas se presionaban íntimamente una contra la otra. Ella se encogió, segura de que era el centro de atención, pero cuando dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, nadie parecía estar mirándolos. Tal vez no era raro que Itachi pescara mujeres al azar y bailara con ellas. Rezó porque los medios de comunicación estuvieran entrevistando a otra persona o le estuvieran tomando fotografías a Katrina Strauss, la última 'Chica Hollywood'. Tal vez estaría a salvo de las cámaras por lo menos.

Pero Ino estaba segura de que en cualquier momento alguien de la gerencia la arrastraría fuera de la pista de baile y la amonestaría. Trató de buscar en el salón al señor Hatake o a su asistente o a cualquier persona más de su personal, pero la pista estaba demasiado llena de gente.

"Oye, ¿te puedes relajar?"

Ella dejó de mirar y volteó hacia Itachi. "¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Me siento algo culpable."

"¿Por bailar?"

"Tú estás aquí para celebrar. Yo estoy aquí para trabajar".

Él deslizó su mano hasta su espalda y ella deseó no haberse puesto un vestido tan revelador. La sensación de su tibia mano contra la piel desnuda de su espalda la hizo pensar con claridad que eso era casi un imposible.

"Estás trabajando. Estás manteniendo a los invitados felices."

"Ja. Estoy manteniendo a _un_ invitado feliz."

"El resto de los invitados no parecen miserables. Relájate." La acercó más y se balanceó con ella alrededor de la pista de baile. Tenía un ritmo decente para alguien tan grande. Ella esperaba que un jugador de fútbol fuera más torpe, pero él se movía a su alrededor como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bailas muy bien."

"Tomé clases de ballet."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar en su rostro, segura que estaba bromeando. "No lo hiciste."

"Lo hice. Varios de nosotros, en el equipo, lo han hecho. En bueno para la coordinación."

Resistiéndose a la risa que brotaba de su garganta, ella dijo, "De alguna manera no puedo imaginarte en mallas y tutú."

Pero él rió. "Nos aseguramos que nadie con una cámara estuviera a pocos kilómetros del estudio."

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le gustaba. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no era un arrogante hijo de puta, atiborrado de ego y que hablaba de nada más que de su carrera y sus estadísticas? Sería mucho más fácil alejarse de él si fuera alguien absorbido en sí mismo. Pero no sólo era hermoso, era también divertido y estaba interesado en ella y en su carrera, y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él.

¿Y cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que había bailado con un chico? No podía recordarlo. Eso significaba que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien a sentir una mano caliente en su espalda y otra para abrazar su otra mano en la suya, sentir la presión de sus muslos contra los de ella mientras, como un experto, guiaba sus pasos y se movía alrededor de la pista de baile. Olía bien, como a pino y a aire libre. Ella se inclinó un poco y lo inhaló, sorprendida por su tamaño.

Y cuando la inclinó, deslizándola por su cuerpo al final del baile, sus labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. "Apuesto a que no aprendiste eso en la clase de ballet."

Él regresó a su posición vertical, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. "No se lo digas a nadie, pero mi mamá es una maestra de baile. Podría haber aprendido algunas cosas observando sus clases."

"¿Tu madre es profesora de baile? ¿Cómo en un salón-de-baile-para-adultos?"

Él metió su mano en el hueco de su brazo y la llevó a su mesa, luego sacó una silla para ella y la sentó. "No, del tipo maestra para enseñar-a todos -los niños-cómo-bailar."

Ella vio el orgullo en sus ojos y su corazón se derritió un poco. "Qué maravillosa profesión. Estoy segura de que lo ama."

"Lo hace. A pesar de que se decepcionó al haber tenido dos hijos que preferían estar al aire libre jugando fútbol y béisbol que convertirse en el próximo Baryshnikov[2]."

"Qué triste para ella."

"Ha sobrevivido bien al tener a nuestra hermana pequeña, que se vio obligada a soportar todas sus clases de baile."

Tara se echó a reír. "¿A ella no le gusta tampoco?"

"Oh, se puso al día con ella de niña, pero prefería estar afuera siendo derribada por mi hermano y por mí. Es bastante ruda."

Ino se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus codos sobre la mesa. "Parece que tienes una gran familia."

"La tengo. ¿Qué pasa con la tuya?"

Ahora había un tema al que no había querido llegar. "Oh, para nada como la tuya."

"Háblame de ellos."

Sí, eso lo haría huir a toda prisa. "Mi familia no es hogareña como la suya parece ser."

Él rió y puso su mano sobre la suya. "No todas lo son, cariño. No significa que no quiera saber acerca de tu vida."

En realidad, él no quería saber sobre su vida y lo disfuncional que era su familia. Afortunadamente, el servicio de comida escogió ese momento para llamarla por un problema. Ella puso su mano en su oreja y se levantó. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Alguna emergencia?"

"Sí. Gracias por el baile. Fue un hermoso descanso."

"Regresa cuando termines de ver la crisis".

"Seguro que para entonces habrás encontrado alguna otra amiguita con quien pasar el rato."

Él se recostó en su silla y tomó un vaso de agua, pero la mirada que le dedicó provocó que sus brazos tuvieran piel de gallina. "No, no lo haré. Te esperaré."

Ella se apresuró, excitada hasta los dedos de sus pies por Itachi Uchiha. Él sería un hombre peligroso de llegar a conocerlo mejor. Pero tenía curiosidad, y trascurrió mucho tiempo desde que cualquier hombre le incitó a esto.

Lamentablemente, no se pudo liberar de nuevo sino hasta horas más tarde. La cocina se había quedado sin un tipo de carne, el camarero había tenido una crisis con una camarera que había decidido en el último minuto tener una pelea con su novio a través de mensajes de texto y había caído en una tormenta de lágrimas, e Ino tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas frenéticas para lograr calmar a todos. En el momento en que todo estuvo resuelto, había tenido que darse de nuevo, otra vuelta, para asegurarse de que no había otros incendios en erupción.

La fiesta se había suavizado para entonces. Mucha de la gente se había ido, y se mantenían sólo un pocos fanáticos. Sin embargo, la asistente personal del señor Hatake la había detenido y le había dicho que el señor Hatake estaba muy contento con la fiesta, y que era probable que usara a su compañía otra vez. Ella resistió el grito, que reprimió en la parte posterior de su garganta, le agradeció calmada, y dijo que estaría feliz de ofrecer sus servicios para eventos en cualquier momento. Ojala que la recomendara a los demás. Necesitaba que su negocio creciera.

Otro par de horas, y todo el mundo estuvo fuera. Ino se aseguró que la banda recogiera y les dio las gracias, así como al personal del bar y a los servicios del restaurante, por hacer un gran trabajo.

Una vez que todos se fueron, miró a su alrededor el salón vacío, incapaz de resistir una sonrisa. Lo había logrado. Su primer gran evento, y todo había salido perfectamente.

Tenía los pies doloridos. Cayó en silla más cercana, se quitó los zapatos, y abrió una botella de agua mineral que había tomado del bar antes de que cerrara. Tomó un trago largo y suspiró.

"Pensé que nunca se irían."

Ella se levantó de la silla, medio volteándose para ver pasar a Itachi y situarse frente a la fila de mesas vacías. "Pensé que te habías ido hace horas."

Él sacó la silla frente a ella y se sentó, sorprendiéndola al agarrar sus piernas y apoyar sus pies en su regazo. "Yo y un par de la línea ofensiva terminamos en el cuarto del entrenador por un par de horas, refriteando la temporada pasada".

"Oh. ¿Y cómo estuvo?"

Levantó uno de sus pies y comenzó a frotarle el arco. Ella se mordió los labios para no gemir por la forma tan agradable en que se sentía.

"Terminamos culpando a la división del campeonato por la pérdida de la defensa."

Ella se echó a reír. "Qué conveniente."

Se encogió de hombros. "La defensa estaba probablemente en el cuarto del coordinador defensivo culpándonos a nosotros, así que ¿por qué no lo haríamos?"

Quería decirle que lo había extrañado, que por una especie de casualidad lo había buscado cuando estaba deambulando por el salón, pero no podía decidirse a admitirlo en voz alta. Sonaba demasiado desesperado. Apenas lo conocía.

Por otra parte, sus pies estaban en su regazo y estaba dándole un masaje delicioso en los pies que hacía hormiguear sus pezones y humedecían sus bragas. ¿Qué le decía esto de ella?

Le decía que California no era el único lugar que estuvo en sequía en los últimos años. Y aquí estaba sola en un gran salón de baile con un hombre muy sexy, con unas manos increíbles. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer con esas increíbles manos.

"No tienes que frotar mis pies."

"Te vi haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando te quitaste los zapatos. Y te oí suspirar."

"Ha sido una larga noche en tacones muy altos", dijo con una sonrisa. "Admito que soy más del tipo de chica pantalones vaqueros y zapatos bajos."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Podría definitivamente verte de esa manera. Soy así también."

"¿De vaqueros y zapatos bajos?"

Él se echó a reír. "Ah, no. Pero este frac me está matando." Se aflojó la corbata de lazo y se desabrochó dos botones de la parte superior, después se quitó la chaqueta. "Esto está un poco mejor."

"Si vas a empezar a desnudarte, tal vez debes irte a casa ", bromeó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo antes?"

Ella ahogó una carcajada. "No, ese no es el caso. Pero no creo que este gran mausoleo de salón de baile te ofrecerá la privacidad para quitarte todo lo que te quieres quitar."

"¿Y cómo sabes lo que me quiero quitar?"

Ella dejó caer su barbilla hacia el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy cavando el hoyo más y más profundo, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Hay algún lugar donde tengas que estar ahora mismo?"

Su cabeza se disparó, y su mirada encontrando la suya. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Ven conmigo." Puso sus pies en el suelo, se inclinó y alcanzó sus zapatos, agarró su chaqueta y la colgó en su brazo.

Ino lo siguió fuera del salón. "¿A dónde vamos? Y ¿No debo ponerme los zapatos?"

"No. No saldremos del hotel." Él apretó el botón del elevador.

"¿Tienes una habitación aquí?"

"Todo el mundo la tiene. El equipo no quería que los chicos condujeran esta noche después de la fiesta. Ya sabes, en caso de que hubiera excesos por la gran cantidad de alcohol que nos has facilitado."

Se acercó mientras él sostenía la puerta abierta a ella. "No recuerdo haberte visto bebiendo nada excepto agua".

Él se encogió de hombros y apretó el botón. "No hay mucho que beber en eventos como este. Es una gran oportunidad para hacer un ridículo total en público. Y a los medios de comunicación les encanta tomar fotos de jugadores un poco enfiestados."

Ella se volvió hacia él. "¿Prefieres hacerlo en privado, entonces?"

"Ja, ja." Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la llevó por el pasillo, sacando la tarjeta llave de su bolsillo. "Prefiero no hacerlo en absoluto. Saqué todo eso de mi sistema cuando era más joven."

Abrió la puerta para ella y la sostuvo mientras entraba. Debido a que la fiesta se había celebrado en uno de los mejores hoteles de San Francisco, la habitación era agradable. Muy bonita. Un conjunto, en realidad, con una habitación exterior y un pasillo que debía conducir a la alcoba. Ino se acercó a la ventana y miró fijamente la hermosa vista de la ciudad, frotándose los brazos.

"¿Tienes frío?"

Ella medio se volvió hacia él. "Un poco."

Él le puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. "Ten esto. Ajustaré la temperatura de aquí."

Ella movió sus brazos sobre su chaqueta, que era demasiado grande para ella, pero que al instante la calentó. Su aroma la rodeó de nuevo mientras ponía su chaqueta a su alrededor. Ella giró hacia él. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Sus dedos se quedaron en las solapas de su chaqueta, con sus nudillos descansando entre sus pechos. A pesar de que la tela separaba sus manos de su piel, todavía sentía la presión de sus manos allí, y eso la calentaba más que su chaqueta jamás lo haría. Su corazón comenzó a golpear rápido, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, sola. Ella no hacía esto, no iba ciegamente a las habitaciones de los hombres que no conocía. Y no era fácilmente cautivada por la fama, por lo que no significaba nada para ella.

¿A dónde se había ido su sentido común?

Itachi estuvo con muchas mujeres en su vida. Desde la universidad hasta cuando fue jugador profesional, las mujeres habían gravitado a su alrededor como si fuera un irresistible imán. Y nunca había rechazado a una hermosa mujer que quería meterse en la cama con él.

Así que nunca había tenido que perseguir a una mujer. Hasta esta noche, hasta que vio a Ino apoyada en la pared del salón de baile, sin participar, sólo viendo, los destellos de su vestido color champaña reflejando la luz de las lámparas de araña y de todas las velas que brillaban a su alrededor como si ella fuera el evento principal en el salón.

De hecho, lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la había visto en la zona de vestidores. Se había odiado por haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocerla entonces, y su conclusión esa noche en el salón de baile parecía que esto estaba destinada a ser.

Fue educada, pero no se le había lanzado encima cuando presentó. Y, oh hombre, le había gustado eso. Mucho. Sorprendentemente, mucho. Especialmente cuando ella se alejó de él. Las mujeres se tendían y adherían a él como si fuera el Santo Grial, y una vez lo hacían, nunca lo dejaban ir. Eso, no le gustaba. Sin embargo, Ino en realidad parecía más interesada en hacer su trabajo que en estar con él. Eso era condenadamente refrescante.

Así que dio un paso atrás y observó. Ella era buena en su trabajo. Eficiente. Había notado que había tenido un par de asistentes trabajando con ella, y los había tratado como iguales. Sin intimidar, sin hablarle como si fueran hormigas bajo sus pies. Pero cuando les dio instrucciones, las personas se movieron y se hicieron rápido. Y ella pareció más que dispuesta a entrar allí y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el trabajo fuera hecho. Había abierto botellas de vino con eficiencia, doblado servilletas para las mesas, dirigir a una camarera nueva sobre qué mesas eran suyas, y calmado a un muy agitado camarero con palabras tranquilas y más paciencia de la que Itachi jamás hubiera tenido.

Le gustaba verla moverse en sus tacones altos, con su falda silbando y dándole atisbos de lo que debían ser unos espectaculares muslos. Era delgada, pero tampoco mucho. Parecía que realmente comía sus tres comidas diarias, a diferencia de muchas mujeres con las que fue forzado a pasar el tiempo. Tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y estaba fascinado con su cuello, que era muy visible, puesto que su cabello rubio estaba retirado en un peinado de fantasía que no le iba en absoluto. Apostaba a que solía llevar el pelo suelto o en una cola de caballo o en una de esas cosas tipo clip para el cabello desordenado. No parecía el tipo de mujer que se equivocaba con el pelo, así que tenía que estar perfecto. Tenía labios carnosos y una cara estrecha y los más bonitos ojos azules que había visto nunca.

Pero lo que más le gustó esa noche fue hablar con ella. Era una persona real, no interesada en la promoción de su carrera al ser vista de su brazo, sino una verdadera, honesta-hasta-morir mujer. Divertida y cálida, con su propia carrera. No había ni una vez buscado a los medios para que pudieran tomar fotografías de Itachi y de ella. De hecho, hizo todo lo posible por evitar que los medios los vieran juntos.

Se sentía bien solo estar con ella en esta habitación. Él no tenía ninguna prisa, no tenía ningún lugar para pasar el resto del fin de semana. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que había tenido ganas de estar con una mujer… infiernos, ¿alguna vez realmente había querido estar en compañía de una mujer en particular? No podía pensar en ninguna. Para liberarse, sí. Para matar el tiempo, definitivamente. Alguien colgada de su brazo como Sakura de Relaciones Públicas… todo el maldito tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer lo había captado lo suficiente como para que realmente hubiera querido estar con ella. Habían estado dentro y fuera de su vida como una maldita puerta giratoria. Las caras y los nombres de todas estaban borrosas en su mente, y no podía recordar ni a una sola que no hubiera conocido y que hubiera follado a algunas de ellas. Se había olvidado de ellas tan fácilmente como ellas lo habían olvidado.

Ahora, a Ino sin duda la recordaría.

Había algo en ella que lo hacía quererle hacer algo más que solo follarla.

Como en estos momentos que realmente quería besarla, tocarla y desnudarla para poder explorar el resto de su piel y ver si era tan suave como lo que había tocado ya.

 _Tranquilo, hombre._ No vayas demasiado rápido. No quería asustarla y que se alejara. Ella no era como cualquier otra mujer que había conocido. Y por primera vez en su vida, no quería tirar el abajo reloj demasiado rápido. Él quería que esta noche tuviera tiempo extra.

Itachi no dijo mucho en los pocos minutos pasados, sólo parecía contentarse con mirar por la ventana con ella. Ino esperaba que la molestia le llegara, pero no fue así. Había algo especial sobre él, algo que había notado desde el principio, y no tenía nada que ver con su carrera y todo que ver con quién era como hombre. A ella le gustaba Itachi, le gustaba más de lo que ningún otro hombre le había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Debido a que tenía todo el fin de semana para ella misma, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

"¿Quieres un poco de champaña?" El movió al cubo de hielo. "Lo trajeron antes. Creo que a todos nos dieron una como agradecimiento de los propietarios."

"Me encantaría una copa."

Abrió la tapa y vertió un poco en una copa, entregándoselo. Ella tomó un sorbo, con las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. "Está muy bueno. ¿Tú no tomarás?"

"Yo soy más del tipo de cerveza."

Ella se echó a reír. "Yo también".

"¿Sí? Estás vestida como una mujer de champaña. Con tu vestido brillante, incluso haciendo juego."

Ella miró su vestido de cóctel. Era cierto, le encantaba. Pequeñas tiras colgaban de sus hombros, con el cuerpo sumergido en el oleaje entre sus pechos, con los abrazos apretados. Le sentaba bien y era su favorito. "Sólo cuando trabajo en eventos como éste. Créeme, no hay champaña almacenada en el refrigerador de mi casa. Sólo cerveza y refrescos."

"¿Patatas fritas y perritos calientes?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Dos de mis favoritos. Siento decirte que la elegancia sólo sale como parte de mi trabajo. Por lo general me encontrarás descalza, vestida con pantalones vaqueros, con mi pelo en una cola de caballo".

Él examinó su peinado casi perfecto. "¿Así que tu peinado de Doo-Dah no es una norma para ti?"

"No lo creo. Será un infierno lograr sacarme todas esas horquillas."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

El calor se arremolinó a su alrededor. "¿Y romper mi imagen de Cenicienta? No lo creo."

"Está bien Cenicienta. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Ella tomó un sorbo de champaña y trató de no mirarlo abiertamente, pero era condenadamente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaban sólo los dos en esa habitación con la hermosa vista a la ciudad. Ella miró por la ventana, todavía preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí con Itachi Uchiha.

Él se acercó por su espalda. "Eres una hermosa mujer, Ino".

Ella se volvió hacia él, deseando que conociera a su verdadera yo. Pero él nunca lo haría, porque la Ino real estaba a años luz de distancia de su mundo. "Por lo general no sigo a hombres extraños a sus habitaciones de hotel."

Él le sonrió. "¿No? Maldita sea, y yo que pensé que ya te tenía segura."

Todo lo que decía o la hacía reír o le hacía sentir excitación. ¿Por qué no se agarraba a la mujer por los cabellos y la arrastraba de vuelta a su cueva? Tenía que haber alguna grieta en este caballero con armadura. "Lo siento. Deberías haberte ido con una de las actrices o modelos".

"No estoy interesado en ellas. Tienen agendas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?"

"Porque he venido a ti. No tú viniste a mí".

"Tal vez eso es parte de mi malvado plan."

"Cariño, no creo que haya una maldita cosa mal sobre ti."

"Soy casi inocente, Itachi".

Él tomó su vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa, después agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró de ella más cerca. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Un calor líquido corrió por sus venas, abriéndose en sus brazos por sus deseos y por las emociones que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo. Ella normalmente se cerraba a los hombres. Estaba demasiado ocupada. Tenía muchas otras prioridades. Justo ahora no había otra prioridad, excepto la sensación de tenerlo en su cerca. Ella se inclinó hacia él e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole luz verde. "Eso es correcto".

Él movió sus dedos, y el fuego que se había avivado empezó a arder aún más brillantemente. Hubo un chisporroteo de magia entre ellos. Ella sería una tonta si se alejará de esto, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Y eso era todo lo que podía alguna vez tener… sólo una noche, de modo que ¿por qué no dejarse llevar cuando tenía la oportunidad? ¿Quién sabía cuando algo tan bueno le sucedería de nuevo? Con la forma en que su vida se había estructurado, probablemente nunca. Y tendría esta noche caliente para cuando mirara hacia atrás y recordarla para siempre.

"No te traje aquí para seducirte, Ino. Sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo."

Ella cubrió sus manos con la suya. "Tal vez soy yo la que te esta seduciendo. Tú no quieres hacerme daño y herir mis sentimientos rechazándome, ¿verdad?"

Sus labios se curvaron. "Yo nunca haría eso."

"Entonces bésame" Vio a encenderse una chispa en sus ojos mientras la jalaba contra él y apretaba sus labios en los suyos.

Ahh, contacto. Una explosión de calor y fuego líquido la derritió desde el interior hacia fuera. Oh, wow, era todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más. La ternura brotaba mientras sus labios rozaban los suyos, y luego el poder de su boca mientras profundizaba su beso. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus dientes para capturarlo y lamerlos mientras sus manos se apretaban a lo largo de las curvas de su cuerpo.

Ino de repente no pudo respirar. Era como ser besada por primera vez, cuando su cabeza y sus emociones se enredaban con todo lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Sólo que no era una niña e Itachi tampoco. Eran las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo, y de una mujer deseosa corriendo por ella. Y lo que estaban haciendo no iba a quedarse en un beso. Ella ya lo sabía, ya sabía que quería que esta noche continuara.

Cenicienta no iba a llegar a casa antes de envolverse en la fregona con los pies descalzos y los pantalones vaqueros azules.

Y a ella no le importaba.

* * *

[1] Nota de la LF: Este libro está lleno de terminología relacionada con el futbol americano si deseas sea saber en cosiste y mas sobre el este juego puedes entrar aquí o aquí wiki/F%C3%BAtbol_americano

[2] Mijaíl Nikoláyevich Baryshnikov: 27 de enero de 1948, es un bailarín, coreógrafo y actor estadounidense de origen soviético. A menudo se le reconoce como el mejor bailarín de ballet del mundo. El crítico Clive Barnes una vez le llamó «el bailarín más perfecto que jamás haya visto.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi, dejar reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravillosa obra El juego perfecto, que es una adaptación del libro de Jaci Burton.

Por supuesto, ella es la autora de este fic y mantiene todos sus derechos de autor. Yo solamente me limito, con su permiso, a publicar su historia en esta web. La historia fue creada el 01/09/2012.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro de Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Itachi no había mentido acerca de sus razones de llevar a Ino a su habitación; tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo hablando con ella. Pero obviamente, ella quería algo más que eso—o necesitaba algo más que eso—y él estaba malditamente feliz de otorgárselo. Ella sabía a champaña y a menta, y deslizar su lengua dentro del calor de su boca había reforzado sus bolas en un doloroso nudo.

Estaba tan excitada como él, su boca moviéndose bajo él, con su cuerpo como una bola de energía mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Se preguntó si podría sentirlo, si se reiría porque él estaba tan atrapado en esto. No era como si se tratara de su primera vez. Las mujeres se lanzaban a él. Debía estar un poco cansado de todo el asunto. Pero ella era tan diferente de las otras mujeres con las que estuvo. Fresca y emocionante y... normal.

Ella levantó los labios de los suyos. "Tu corazón está acelerado." Ella puso la palma de su mano plana contra su pecho. "Pensé que era sólo yo, la que estaría entusiasmada con esto."

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Crees que no estoy afectado por tu beso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las mujeres probablemente te besan cada día."

Él se echó a reír, después se precipitó con ella al sofá. "No todos los días. Y no cualquier mujer".

Ella deslizó sus piernas por encima de su regazo. "Ah, cierto. Soy especial".

"Lo eres".

"En serio. ¿De qué manera?"

"No eres famosa."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, entonces subió su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus muslos mientras, montaba a horcajadas sobre él. Así como él se había imaginado, tenía unos muslos asesinos.

"Oye, seguro sabes cómo darle cumplidos a una mujer".

Ella sujetó su cuello y se inclinó, con sus senos acariciando su pecho.

Tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo hablando con ella, para demostrarle que él no estaba principalmente interesado en meterse en sus bragas.

Pero con su cuerpo lleno, contra el de él, dejándole inhalar el olor de su champú, algo dulce lo hacían querer lamer su piel, y pensó que lo estaba volviendo loco. Realmente quería entrar en sus bragas. Él movió la mano por su espalda, recorriendo el camino a través de una mezcla de piel y de su brillante vestido. Metió la mano en el interior, sin duda prefiriendo la parte de la piel.

Ino gimió y se acercó, como si quisiera que rastreara en su interior.

Oh, sí. Este era el calentamiento. Estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego ahora. Él se acercó y comenzó a tirar de las horquillas de su pelo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y apartó sus labios.

"Decidido a destruir mi imagen de Cenicienta, ¿no es cierto?"

Él quitó el alfiler de una cadena de oro y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego se zambulló en la suavidad de su pelo. "Te verás más hermosa y yo caeré muerto."

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Eres muy bueno con eso."

"A mi hermana le gustaba tener el pelo todo hacia arriba."

"No, no eso. En las líneas".

Él negó. "No hay líneas. Lo prometo. Eres magnífica."

Ella se veía como que no le creía. Obviamente, nadie le dijo últimamente lo impresionante que realmente era. Una lástima, puesto que la desnuda honestidad en sus ojos podía hacer que un hombre hiciera cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Sacó el último pasador de su pelo y lo desprendió, dejándolo caer a través de su cuello y mejillas.

"Increíble. Suave." Él lo inhaló. "Como duraznos".

Ella rió, y el sonido vibró contra su pecho. "No conozco a ninguna mujer que huela a duraznos".

"El champú está a la venta en Walmart".

Sí, esta mujer le podía gustaren serio.

Ino impulsó una sucesión rápida de respiraciones. Hiperventilarse y desmayarse sería la cosa más vergonzosa que podría hacer ahora, pero con el rostro de Itachi sepultada en su cuello, y siendo esta una seria zona erógena. Si la lamía allí, robaría un banco para él.

Cuando sintió que su lengua se deslizaba por su garganta, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Itachi apretó su control sobre ella, y entonces el mal nacido lo hizo de nuevo. Escalofríos recorrieron a lo largo de su carne, rugiendo un infierno deseo en su interior. Sus pezones se levantaron, doliéndoles por que su boca hiciera lo que ahora mismo le estaba haciendo a su cuello. Ella ya se podía imaginar cómo le pasaría la lengua a través de sus pezones mientras lo observaba. Se levantó el vestido y movió su mano dentro de sus bragas frotando su palpitante clítoris hasta que el orgasmo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la hiciera gritar.

Maldita sea, estuvo a solas durante mucho tiempo con su vibrador y tarde en la noche viendo Cinemax. Pero no iba a salir esta noche. Esta noche, Itachi la haría correrse, y si lo deseaba, no sería sólo una vez.

Casi se rió de su audacia. Simplemente no era ella en absoluto. Pero maldita sea, deseaba a Itachi, y se negaba a pedirle disculpas por ser una mujer en la flor de la vida sexual, que no recibía nada hacía mucho tiempo. Y estaba siendo sostenida y besada por uno de los mejores ejemplares de macho de la humanidad que alguna vez vio… un hombre que por algún razón, realmente parecía desearla. No había forma en que se lo preguntara dos veces o dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

Itachi tendió la mano por su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo de una forma que no era en absoluto medicinal. Era sensual, diseñada para volverla medio loca de lujuria. Y oh, ella sentía el deseo creciendo de gran manera.

Su otra mano descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, con sus dedos tocando la parte superior de su trasero. Ino sintió su erección mientras la pasaba a su regazo, y sus bragas se humedecieron como si fuera la primera vez que estuvo alguna vez cerca de un pene antes.

Se sentía como la primera vez… la primera vez de un largo, largo tiempo. Ella había pensado que negarse a sí misma era una idea sabia, considerando todas las cosas. En ese momento no se sentía sabio de ninguna manera. Se sentía estúpido, porque había olvidado totalmente lo impresionante que era estar cerca, ser besada, ser tocada por un hombre.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y se recostó, buscando su rostro, queriendo memorizar la forma completamente hermosa que él tenía. Sus ojos eran de un fascinante tono negro, como un lejano pozo que probablemente nunca visitaría. No tenía dudas de porqué las mujeres caían todas sobre sí mismas para acercarse a él. Tenía rasgos duros y suaves y unos labios llenos que no parecían pertenecer a un rostro masculino. Tenía la nariz un poco torcida, lo que hacía a su imposiblemente impecable frente ser sólo un poco menos perfecta. A ella le gustaba eso. Si fuera demasiado impecable y ella se sentiría inadecuada.

"Me estás mirando."

Su respiración era dura. Igual que su pene. A ella le gustaba eso. "No puedo evitarlo. Son tus ojos. Tu cara. Tu cuerpo. Infiernos, es todo el paquete, Itachi. Eres hermoso."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Los hombres no somos hermosos. Las mujeres lo son. Tú lo eres."

Sabía que no lo era, pero bueno, ella se dejaría llevar por la fantasía esta noche. Especialmente cuando él se puso de pie, deslizando sus manos debajo de su trasero para levantarla. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, con su vestido avanzando lentamente más arriba en sus muslos. La habitación estaba unos pocos grados más caliente mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo, sin ni una sola vez dejar de mírala.

La hacía sentir especial, y nadie hacia eso por ella desde hacía tiempo.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro, y Ino tuvo una visión de los amplios ventanales y del cielo sin nubes de la noche antes que Itachi la colocara en el centro de una increíblemente grandiosa y suave cama extra grande. Él se movió a la parte superior de ella, con sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de sus hombros, manteniéndose a sí mismo fuera de su cercanía, con sólo las más elementales pulgadas, levantándola para acariciar sus pechos contra el suyo.

"Juegas".

"Tú eres quien juega. Ven aquí y bésame", dijo ella necesitando sentir su cuerpo aplastado contra el de ella.

"Soy demasiado grande para estar encima de ti."

Grande. Encima. Evocaba imágenes que la hacían ponerse húmeda. Ella palmeó la zona trasera de su cuello y movió la cabeza hacia abajo. "Creo que puedo tomarte."

Itachi lanzó un gruñido y se dejó caer encima de ella, con su cuerpo apretando el suyo. Ella se dio cuenta de su magnitud mientras estaba sobre ella en pleno, pero sabía de la tensión de su cuerpo que sostenía todo su peso sobre ella. Sin embargo, la presión del cuerpo del hombre en la parte superior de ella se sentía tan condenadamente bien que podría llorar. Su pene le frotó el muslo, y una oleada de calor la envolvió, por lo que se elevó en su contra, arqueándose hacia lo que ella quería más que nada.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

Le encantaba que se lo preguntara y enmarcó su rostro con sus manos. "Definitivamente, positivamente, absolutamente segura".

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, y la renuencia pasó cuando tomó posesión con su lengua buceando en su interior. Él gimió con una desesperación que la sorprendió. Seguramente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Ella era la que debería estar desesperada, porque seguro que ella _no hacía_ esto todo el tiempo.

Su boca era una maravillosa pieza de arte, llena y suave y devastadora para sus sentidos. Movió sus labios hacia atrás y adelante a través de ella mientras su lengua convertía su cerebro en puré. Y sus manos eran el mismo diablo y sus soldados mientras se movían sobre ella, con suavidad presionándose para navegar a través de cada una de sus curvas a los costados de sus caderas, deslizándose hacia abajo ahuecando su trasero.

Ino resistió la tentación de subirse toda sobre él y desnudarlo para lamerlo totalmente por unos diez segundos. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber una cierta finura en esto, pero Dios Todopoderoso, deseaba a este hombre con urgencia. Y él parecía estarse tomando su tiempo moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, con las manos encima de su cuerpo como si tuviera la intención de hacer una mapa a fondo de cada centímetro cuadrado de ella con sus dedos. Y, oh, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta, pulsando y humedeciendo todos los lugares correctos, pero se encontró con dificultades para respirar.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó cuando sacó sus labios de los suyos.

"Sí. Bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Estás respirando agitadamente." Puso su palma de la mano en ella, con sus dedos descansando un poco cerca de su seno.

"Si me tocas no harás que respire más fácilmente."

Él arqueó una ceja, se apoyó sobre un codo, y cubrió su pecho con la mano. "Tengo la sensación de que ha pasado un tiempo para ti. ¿Quieres retrasar las cosas?"

"Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. Qué amable de tu parte haberlo notado. Y Dios, no, no quiero ir más despacio. Me gustaría que ambos ahora estuviéramos desnudos."

Sus labios se curvaron. "Así que las cosas que dices son porque me estoy moviendo demasiado lento."

"Me estás matando aquí, Itachi".

"Déjame ver si puedo acelerar las cosas un poco para ti." La empujó sobre la cama para que su cabeza quedara en las almohadas, después abrió sus piernas y se arrastró entre ellas.

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tal vez ni siquiera se molestara en quitarse la ropa. Sólo lo necesitaba en su interior. Ahora.

Pero él no se desabrochó los pantalones o se trepó sobre su cuerpo. En su lugar, movió sus dedos mágicos hasta su vestido y jugó con sus muslos, levantándolo mientras sus labios trazaban el camino que sus dedos habían abierto.

Querido Dios. Realmente estaba tratando de matarla, ¿No? El vestido fue a la parte superior de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior que había seleccionado cuidadosamente para su vestido de fiesta, y pesar de que se había reído porque pensaba que nadie lo sabría.

Ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, porque Itachi levantó la cabeza y sonrió al considerar el escaso encaje dorado de seda, la única barrera entre su boca y su vagina.

"Ahora esto es hermoso." Puso su mano sobre su sexo y lo frotó de un lado a otro.

Chispeantes latidos se propagaron con el placer de su clítoris a su vagina y en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Ino se alzó sobre los codos y arqueó su pelvis contra su mano. "Podría correrme si sigues haciendo eso."

Su mano se calmó, pero la otra contra su sexo estaba húmeda. "Así de rápido, ¿eh?"

Lo miró de frente. "Así de rápido."

"Me gustaría que te vinieras en mi boca, Ino. Trata de aguantar." Tiró el material a un lado y plantó su boca sobre su vagina. De repente estuvo abrumada con sus labios y su lengua moviéndose sobre su sexo, lamiendo sus jugos, metiéndose dentro de ella y rodando alrededor de su clítoris.

Un montón de placer sin sentido se apoderó de ella, fundiéndola sobre el colchón. Ella se agachó para cerrar sus dedos en su pelo, perdida en un terremoto de sensaciones que no pudo contener.

"Itachi", susurró, y luego se mordió el labio mientras cumplía su promesa. Calientes ondas de un orgasmo se precipitaron sobre ella, y gritó cuando inundó su rostro con su venida. Volvió a caer sobre las almohadas y salió de un soporífero orgasmo que pasó por ella en incesantes olas. Itachi se aferró a sus caderas y siguió lamiéndola, chupando su clítoris y vagina hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Luego se alejó y besó sus muslos, mientras ella disfrutaba algunas sorprendentes réplicas y contenía el aliento.

"Wow", dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz. "Eso fue realmente increíble."

"Ahora que tienes ya el primero, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para el segundo."

"¿Qué?"

Itachi ignoró su pregunta. Llegó a las cadenas que sostenían su ropa interior en sus caderas y las arrastró sobre su trasero y por sus piernas. Una vez fuera, utilizó sus hombros para empujar sus piernas y alejarlas.

"Tienes un hermoso coño, Ino. Rosado y húmedo y su sabor dulce hace que mi polla se endurezca."

Y así como así, ella se excitó y estuvo lista para la segunda ronda. Sólo verlo ahí abajo entre sus piernas la hacía temblar con anticipación. Estaba en lo cierto. Había navegado directo a su orgasmo sin tener el tiempo de disfrutar a fondo del tipo de magia que había realizado en ella. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de verlo y sentir su lengua en ella.

Su aliento tibio fluía a través de su carne dolorida. Como una burla, como una anticipación. Se puso tensa, esperando que su lengua la tocara, y cuando lo hizo, se estremeció. Caliente y húmeda, él deslizó su lengua a través de su carne hinchada, azotando su clítoris hasta que tomó el brote en su boca y lo chupó.

La tensión rápidamente creció de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y complacerse a sí misma no era nada como tener a un hombre entre sus piernas, lamiendo su vagina y trayendo todas sus calientes fantasías a la vida. Itachi era una de sus más calientes verdaderas fantasías. Su vestido cabalgaba encima de sus caderas y quedó desnuda de la cintura para abajo y, oh, maldita sea, esto era tan alucinante y erótico que no podía soportarlo.

La lengua de Itachi y sus labios bailaron sobre su sexo. Él agregó sus dedos a la mezcla, metiendo uno dentro su vagina.

Dios, se sentía bien. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas dejó de sentir mientras la tomaba lento y metía sus dedos mientras tomaba su clítoris con su boca y ponía su lengua sobre él.

"Sí, así," susurró, apretando su agarre en su cabello mientras las sensaciones alcanzaban su punto máximo, sosteniéndola cerca del borde. "Voy a correrme".

Él puso su lengua contra su clítoris y empezó a follarla duro con su dedo. Ella se estremeció, gritando y brincó en su contra, ese orgasmo fue fuerte como el primero, mientras ola tras ola se estrellaba en ella.

Cuando cayó al colchón estaba exhausta, totalmente sorprendida, y profundamente agradecida. Cuando Itachi se arrastró y le sonrió, ella pasó sus dedos por su mentón y le lamió la punta de los dedos.

"Sabes como yo."

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "¿Te has probado a ti misma a menudo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su nuca. "A veces cuando me toco a mí misma."

No podía creer las cosas que le estaba diciendo, la manera en que se estaba dejando ir. Pero esta era su noche y era de su fantasía e iría de la manera que quería. Y la quería perfecta y sin barreras.

Así que cuando Itachi salió de la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, Ino se levantó sobre sus rodillas para verlo, no queriéndose perder ni un momento del comienzo. Él se sacó la camisa por los hombros, y no la decepcionó. Tenía el pecho ancho, con sus pectorales absolutamente espectaculares. Sus abdominales eran planos y cincelados con ese proverbial paquete de seis que veía en los modelos y en la televisión, pero no creía que existieran. Ella extendió la mano y puso sus manos sobre su estómago, sorprendida por la sensación de dura roca en su abdomen. "Wow, estos seis existen."

Él rió y se desabrochó los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo. Ino se lamió los labios por el contorno de su erección presionada insistentemente contra sus bóxers.

"Permíteme." Sacó su vestido y lo arrojó a un lado, después desabrochó su sujetador, no siendo consciente de sí misma cuando la mirada de Itachi vagó apreciando su cuerpo. Nunca había puesto mucho énfasis en su aspecto, pero ahora se sentía como una diosa. No había nada como la mirada de un hombre hambriento para hacer a una mujer sentirse deseada.

Ella se movió al lado de la cama para agarrar su ropa interior y la rodó por encima de sus caderas, liberando su pene. Su ropa interior cayó al suelo, él la pateó y las retiró, dándole a Ino rienda suelta para pasar sus manos sobre su artístico cuerpo, después lo recorrió y agarró su apretado trasero. Wow. Hablando de obras de arte. A ella le gustaría acostarlo y pasar sus manos sobre él durante un par de horas. Y luego degustarlo.

Ino rodeó su miembro con sus manos, necesitando tocarlo, probarlo, antes de que la tomara. La hizo sentirse tan bien, que quería hacerle lo mismo a él.

Le acarició su longitud moviendo una mano debajo de su saco, apretando suavemente sus testículos, él la recompensó con un gruñido áspero. Y cuando ella se inclinó y tomó la suave cresta de su pene entre sus labios, su rugido se hizo más pronunciado. Itachi movió sus dedos en su pelo y le empujó la cabeza hacia su eje. Ella gustosa lo tomó, pasando su lengua alrededor de su caliente longitud.

"Eso es bueno, Ino. Me gusta tu boca".

Su sabor era salado y fuerte. Lo admiró al verlo de pie sobre ella, con sus pezones ajustados mientras la chupaba. Recorrió la mano por encima de su pelo en un gesto de ternura, y ella supo que se estaba deteniendo mientras movía su pene a lo largo de su lengua.

Abrió la boca y lo dejó verla, después curvó su lengua por su cresta y lamió el líquido salado que se escapó.

"Jesús, mujer, harás que me corra."

Ella jugó con él con un mordisco lento en la cabeza de su pene, luego envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje y lo acarició. "¿No es esa la idea?"

Se alejó, luego la empujó sobre la cama. "Sí. Cuando esté dentro de ti y tu coño me apriete para sacar todo de mí. "

Metió la mano en sus pantalones y sacó un paquete de papel. Ino suspiró de alivio porque estaba preparado. Se puso el condón y se acercó a ella, abriendo sus piernas, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos, su vientre, sobre sus pechos. Ella se arqueó y llenó sus manos con ellos, entonces se inclinó sobre ella y lo tomo en su boca.

Para alguien tan grande como él esperaba que fuera rudo. La sorprendió con un suave tirón de su pezón entre sus labios, atrayéndolo a su interior para deslizar su lengua por su brote. Un calor comenzó a crecer lentamente mientras chupaba y lamía su pezón, luego el otro, llevándola a la anticipación mientras acomodaba su pene entre sus piernas, sin entrar todavía en ella, haciéndola esperar.

"Por favor," susurró ella, tirando de su cabeza. "Por favor".

Presionó sus labios en los de ella, acariciando suavemente su boca. Tan tierno y sólo lo necesario. Ella levantó su mano y le acarició la cara mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y deslizaba su miembro en su interior.

Ella se quedó sin aliento por su entrada. Era todo lo que había esperado y deseado. Encajaban perfectamente y sabía exactamente qué hacer para darle el tipo de placer que anhelaba. Él metió una mano debajo de ella e inclinó sus brazos, atrayéndola más, tomando su boca en un duro y profundo beso, borrando la dulzura de hacía unos momentos.

Pero suavidad no era lo que ella necesitaba ahora. Ahora quería pasión, y oh, era lo que le daría. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y clavó sus talones en él, logrando meterlo más en su interior.

Itachi encontró su mirada y se apoderó de su trasero, empujándolo a profundidad.

"Sí", le susurró mientras rodaba sus caderas más hacia ella, meciéndose contra su clítoris. Sus manos le agregaron calor y placer sensual, mientras se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus costados, sus pechos, haciendo un túnel en su pelo para atraparlo y mantener su equilibrio mientras que la besaba, con su boca y lengua llevándola en un frenesí de pasión y necesidad que la hacía quedar sin sentido.

Ella pasó sus manos por su espalda, memorizando con su tacto sus músculos a medida que avanzaba, el acero trabajando dentro de los límites de su carne, el calor y el sudor de su piel como una potencia contra ella.

No podía recordar haber hecho el amor con un hombre así de... íntimamente antes, de sentir esa conexión. Ella le acarició un lado, pensando que estaba fuera de práctica. Esto era sólo sexo, y pasó un tiempo, por lo que para ella, esto era monumental. Para él, probablemente era sólo una buena follada.

Pero la forma en que la abrazaba, la acariciaba y la besaba, la forma en la levantaba y luego empujaba, lenta y duramente, tomándose su tiempo, al parecer sin prisa por correr hacia la meta, hacía que su corazón diera flip-flops aun cuando su cuerpo chisporroteaba con el tipo de placer que una mujer sabía que no venía muy a menudo. Se dejaría seducir por la magia de ese momento, por la forma en que la aterrizaba frente a ella y la tomaba de nuevo. Se dejaría sentir cada sismo y temblor de su cuerpo volviendo a despertar al placer de hacer el amor.

La tensión la llenaba, enrollándose alrededor de su cintura mientras Itachi le lamía los pezones, mientras él seguía avanzando dentro en su interior. La sensación se disparaba en su vagina, llevándola cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

"Más fuerte", pidió, y él obedeció, agarrando y doblando la rodilla de su pierna, con su mirada centrada en ella mientras empujaba más profundo, después ponía su pelvis contra la suya.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Eso hará que me corra, Itachi".

"Oh, sí. Apriétame con tu coño. Córrete para mí."

Él metió la mano entre ellos, sosteniendo sus caderas para poder frotar su clítoris mientras la tomaba, sosteniendo su mirada en su cara.

"Déjame verte," le dijo, usando su pulgar para encontrar la parte más torturada en ella, acariciando con cuidado su nudo sin dejar de meterse en su interior.

Ella centró su mirada en él mientras se dejaba ir, mientras su clímax la golpeaba, con la intensidad de su placer físico combinado con el contacto emocional de él viéndola, en la forma en que su rostro se contraía mientras se venía con ella, haciendo que su espiral se saliera de control con un derroche de emociones y sensaciones.

Y entonces la besó, y ella se agarró con fuerza a él mientras seguía corriéndose, extendiéndose sobre el borde de nuevo mientras él seguía avanzando en su interior, negándose a dejarse ir.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir. No hasta que estuviera exhausta, y Itachi salió y la dejó sólo por un momento. Luego se fue hacia atrás, tirando de ella contra él y arrastrando la cobija sobre los dos.

Ino se sentía tan pequeña envuelta en su abrazo. Pequeña y apreciada mientras la besaba en el dorso del cuello, la abrazaba con fuerza y le tocaba el pecho en una forma perezosa que la hacía sentir calor y sonreír a al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que no dormiré mucho esta noche, ¿Verdad?"

"El sueño está sobre valorado. Puedes dormir más tarde." La mordió en la parte posterior del cuello, y ella se estremeció por los escalofríos que se deslizaron a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se volvió hacia él, empujándolo hacia ella de nuevo para poderse subir encima. Sintió que su pene se endurecía debajo de ella.

"Tienes razón. Dormiré más tarde." Ella se inclinó y lo besó.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravillosa obra El juego perfecto, que es una adaptación del libro de Jaci Burton.

Por supuesto, ella es la autora de este fic y mantiene todos sus derechos de autor. Yo solamente me limito, con su permiso, a publicar su historia en esta web. La historia fue creada el 01/09/2012.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro de Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Itachi rodó maldiciendo la brillante luz solar que se vertía en su habitación. Arrastró las cubiertas encima de su cabeza, pero los golpes no se detenían.

No podía ser de una resaca. Las conocía. Abrió un ojo y escuchó.

Alguien estaba en la puerta.

Oh, sí. La habitación del hotel.

Tiró los cobertores, esperando encontrar a Ino en la cama con él.

Pero no estaba. Al doblar la esquina del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba allí.

"Limpieza". El golpeteo se intensificó.

"No estoy vestido. Vuelva más tarde."

"La salida fue hace una hora, señor," la persona que estaba afuera de la puerta, dijo con un suspiro evidente de frustración que Itachi no tuvo problemas de entender.

Itachi pasó las manos por su pelo. "Oh. Lo siento. Me iré en breve."

Se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, después empacó sus cosas, tratando de no pensar en la mujer que con la que había compartido la cama la noche anterior. No era uno de los que se preocupara por la mujer con la que dormía, debido que era generalmente las sacaba de su habitación antes de irse a dormir. Lo último que quería era hacer era enfrentarlas a la mañana siguiente y a la posibilidad de que una mujer quisiera estar al día siguiente con él. No había otro día o próximas citas o nada junto a las mujeres.

Pero con Ino fue diferente. Estaba decepcionado como el infierno por encontrar que había desaparecido cuando había despertado.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era a ella acurrucándose junto a él. Tenía que haber sido cerca del amanecer, cuando finalmente se quedaron dormidos, porque recordaba que se rieron del cielo clareándose al momento en que habían llegado por fin a hartarse el uno del otro.

No era que él hubiera estado siquiera cerca de conseguir estar satisfecho. El agotamiento había llegado finalmente, pero Itachi no estuvo cerca de conseguir lo bastante de Ino.

Quería otro día con ella. Y no tenía idea de cómo contactarla, no le había pedido su número. Sin embargo, sabía cómo averiguarlo.

Después de hacer su salida del hotel y se subió a su auto, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sakura. Si alguien podía encontrar a alguien, era su agente.

"¿No deberías estar practicando con tu entrenador o en la cama con una mujer caliente? Y si estás en la cama con alguna modelo o actriz caliente, hazme saber cuando y donde para enviar a un fotógrafo y conseguir una foto, ¿Está bien?"

Él se echó a reír. "No. necesito que encuentres a una mujer para mí".

"Estoy horrorizada que pienses en mí como tu proxeneta, Itachi. Es algo cierto, pero estoy horrorizada. ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Fue la organizadora del evento de ayer por la noche de la fiesta del equipo".

"¿Por qué quieres dar con ella?"

"No es asunto tuyo. Consígueme esa información."

"¿Planificas una pequeña velada por cuenta propia?"

Itachi rió. "Sí, me conoces. Sólo un salvaje hombre fiestero."

"Por favor. Si fuera así, mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Conseguiré la información y me pondré en contacto contigo."

Itachi cerró el celular y se dirigió a casa, a su condominio al Este de la Bahía. Entró en el garaje, cerró la puerta y agarró su equipaje. Su celular vibró antes de llegar a la cocina.

"Eso fue rápido," dijo él, tomando el jugo naranja y apretando el altavoz de su celular.

Sabía que Saku estaría sonriendo. "Soy tan buena, Itachi. Ino Yamanaka, propietaria de "El Toque Perfecto". El negocio está ubicado en Concord. Toma una pluma y te daré su número de teléfono y dirección. Este es de su negocio, dirección y número de teléfono de la oficina. Si quieres su información personal, tal vez me tome toda una hora."

"Me asustas, Saku." Él tomó una pluma y el bloc de papel del mostrador de la cocina. "Con la información del negocio bastara. No te necesito hurgando en sus ancestros."

"Puede ser si estás pensando salir con esta mujer. Necesito saber más sobre ella."

"Ni siquiera mi madre sabe tanto sobre mujeres con las que me cito como tú."

"Tu madre no ha invertido en tu carrera como yo. Un paso en falso y estás jodido."

"Y todo ese dinero que haces de mí se iría por el desagüe."

"Estoy devastada, Itachi. Sabes cuánto te adoro."

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Dónde estaría sin Sakura Haruno en su vida? Una caliente pelirosa que se parecía más a una de esas modelos de moda con las que salía, nadie que la viera pensaría que era una agente deportivo con el instinto asesino de un tiburón hambriento. Ella era la principal razón por la que él y su hermano eran multimillonarios.

"Sí, sí. Estoy conmovido por tu sinceridad. Sólo dame lo que tienes."

Después de colgar con Saku, se cambió y fue a correr al parque primero, necesitaba limpiar su cabeza y llevar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Era mediado de junio y hacía calor en el Este de la Bahía, sobre todo porque había comenzado tarde. Por lo general despertaba al amanecer y corría temprano. Ahora era tarde, y el sol caía sobre él mientras daba la vuelta, en la pista de carreras, ignorando el sudor que corría por su espalda, concentrándose sólo en su respiración y en su tiempo.

Treinta años estaban acumulándose en este atleta de la NFL. Pero estaba lejos de sentirse realizado con el deporte que amaba. Estaba en gran forma física, y tenía la intención de permanecer de esa manera. No estaba para nada listo para jubilarse todavía.

Después de cinco millas, desaceleró para caminar y regresó a su condominio. Una hora más tarde se había duchado y subido en su coche nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Concord, a la dirección del negocio de Ino. Era sábado, así que probablemente ni siquiera estaría allí. Podría estar cerrado. Por otra parte, podría hacerse una idea de su lugar, nada más.

 _Sí, y no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo. Le podrías haber llamado, imbécil._

No perseguía a las mujeres, nunca. No era su ego hablando, era sólo que Saku lanzaba las mujeres sobre él todo el tiempo. Y las que Saku no le tiraba venían a él por su cuenta. Por lo general tenía que defenderse o retirarse, por lo que nunca había tenido que ir tras de ninguna. Ese era un territorio nuevo para él.

Llegó al centro donde su negocio estaba ubicado, se estacionó, y fue al ventanal donde decía EL TOQUE PERRFECTO grabado letras blancas. Había luces encendidas y unas pocas personas en el interior. No vio a Ino de inmediato, por lo que entró por la puerta.

Definitivamente era el arquetipo de lugar de una mujer. Lotes de tela y de papel se extendían sobre mesas y cubrían las paredes. Algunas parecían invitaciones. Y había copas de champaña y gigantes libros cargados de... cosas.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Se volvió y sonrió a una menuda peliazul con gafas de carey encaramadas en el puente de la nariz. "Estoy buscando a Ino."

Los ojos de la peliazul se agrandaron y dio un paso atrás, obviamente reconociéndolo. "Oh. Claro. Está en la parte posterior. Voy a buscarla para usted."

La peliazulse alejó, e Itachi decidió pasear por el local de Ino, aunque con todos los artefactos frágiles aquí y él tan grande era como el dicho ese de "Un toro en una cristalería china", definitivamente aplicaba. Tal vez sólo debería quedarse donde estaba.

"Itachi".

Se volvió y sonrió a Ino. "Hola".

Llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas color amarillo que parecía femenina y sedosa, y quiso tirar de ella a sus brazos y besarla. Pero no estaba sonriendo y no se veía feliz de verlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de dónde trabajo?"

"Mi agente te encontró. Te fuiste sin despertarme esta mañana."

Ino miró alrededor de la tienda, y entonces Itachi vio a tres mujeres mirándolos y susurrando entre sí. Oyó su nombre mencionarse.

Amaba a las fans femeninas del fútbol. Las deslumbró con una gran sonrisa. "Hola, señoras."

Ino lo arrastró por el brazo. "Ven a mi oficina".

La siguió, dándoles un guiño a las tres mujeres que lo miraban mientras caminaba.

La oficina de Ino era una pequeña habitación en la parte posterior de su tienda. Se sentía como un gigante de pie en ese pequeño espacio.

Su escritorio estaba limpio y ordenado, con un ordenador portátil en el centro y ordenadas pilas a cada extremo.

Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al escritorio, claramente usando el mobiliario como defensa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿No es obvio? Quería volver a verte."

"Oh." Sus labios se levantaron por un segundo, entonces frunció el ceño. "No es una buena idea."

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Por qué no es una buena idea?"

"Eh, tú y yo... pues, digamos que estoy muy ocupada con mi carrera."

"¿Así que el sexo fue malo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh, Dios mío, no. Fue maravilloso." Ella camino alrededor de su escritorio y puso su mano sobre su brazo. "Itachi, lo pase muy bien anoche. Seguramente ya lo sabes."

"Lo pasé muy bien también. Quiero verte otra vez."

Ella negó. "No puedo".

"¿Por qué no?" Entonces todo lo golpeó. "Oh, mierda. Estás casada." Él no se metía con mujeres casadas. Nunca.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no estoy casada. ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?"

"No tengo ni idea. Eso es lo que quiero saber. Cenemos esta noche."

"No puedo. Por favor, vamos a dejarlo en una gran noche juntos."

"Así que te divertiste anoche."

"Sí".

"Conmigo. Disfrutaste haber estado conmigo."

"Lo hice."

"Pero no quieres volver a verme. Nunca".

Ella se frotó el lado de la cabeza. "Lo sé, no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo." Miró el reloj. "Lo siento, pero tengo una cita. Realmente tengo que irme."

"Está bien." Él no tenía necesidad de tener un zapato que le empujara el trasero para saber que estaba siendo despedido. Sintiéndose como un idiota, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hasta luego".

Ella se veía tan miserable como se sentía. Él no lo había captado.

"Adiós, Itachi".

Oyó el lamento en su voz y se detuvo, se volvió y se dirigió hacia ella, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó, cubriendo con su aliento sus labios. Le tomó dos segundos responder, apoyarse en él, envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, y hacer todo tipo de ruidosos gemidos.

Itachi deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella contra él, profundizando el beso, deslizando su lengua en su interior, saboreando la dulzura en ella. Ino rompió el beso, dio un paso atrás, con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, con sus pezones visibles a través de la blusa.

Sí, lo sentía también. Lo que había entre ellos no era unilateral. Y su despedida no fue porque ella no quisiera estar con él.

"Hasta luego", dijo, y salió por la puerta, dejándola allí de pie lanzando profundas bocanadas de aire.

Lo pasó muy bien, él lo pasó bien, pero ¿No quería volver a verlo? Algo estaba mal. Y él iba a descubrir lo que era.

Podría haber perdido esa, pero Itachi siempre se levantaba para la siguiente jugada.

Demonios.

A Ino le tomó diez minutos recuperarse antes de poder salir de su oficina. Para cuando su potencial clienta llegó, y pasó la siguiente hora mostrándole todo lo que había que saber sobre su compañía y los servicios que ofrecían.

O por lo menos pensaba que era lo que hizo. No tenía ningún recuerdo de esa reunión con la clienta. Por todo lo que sabía, podría haber estado recitado el menú del Burger King a la pobre mujer. Por otra parte, la clienta había firmado el acuerdo por los servicios, por lo que debió haber hecho algo bien.

"Ino, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era?"

"¿La Sra. Stenson?"

Konan, su ayudante puso los ojos en blanco. "No. El caliente hombre que rodó por aquí antes que la señora Stenson lo hiciera."

"Oh. Te refieres a Itachi."

Konan la miró atónita "¿Usas el primer nombre con Itachi Uchiha, el mariscal de campo de los San Francisco Sabers? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en la fiesta de anoche?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Ino regresó a su oficina, pero Konan la siguió con sus tacones sonando en el azulejo del piso, junto con los de Ino y otras dos empleadas, Ellen y Tayula.

Con la decisión de no hacerle caso, Ino se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el libro de citas de su portátil.

"Ino, tienes que darnos la primicia", Ellen dijo.

"No hay nada que contar. Lo siento."

"Cuando salió de tu oficina, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía que te había besado. En realidad, besado en serio. ¿Te besó?"

Ino miró a Konan. "No es de tu incumbencia".

Konan sonrió. "Así que te besó. Oh. Mi. Dios".

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro. "No hay nada entre Itachi Uchiha y yo, así que absténganse de llamar a la prensa del corazón, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Vino o no para invitarte a salir?" Konan dio golpecitos con su pie.

Ino se sintió como si fuera la parte demandada en una inquisición mientras tres pares de ojos muy decididos miraban al suelo.

"Tal vez".

"Y le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?" Ellen preguntó.

"Le dije que no."

Tayula levantó las manos al aire. "Ino, es magnífico. Talentoso. Rico. ¿Es posible que tus normas no estén sólo un poco altas?"

Ella miró a sus empleadas… que en realidad, eran sus mejores amigas, el trío de rubia, morena y peliazul, todas mujeres hermosas, solteras que nunca rechazarían a un tipo como Itachi. Pero ellas no tenían la vida - la complicada vida – que ella tenía. Ellas no lo entenderían.

"No estoy buscando un hombre."

"¿Por qué diablos no?", Preguntó Konan. "Eres joven, hermosa y única. ¿Por qué no deberías estar en busca de un chico?"

"Conoces mi vida. Estoy ocupada aquí y en casa. No hay lugar en mi vida para un hombre."

"La peor excusa." Ellen sacudió la cabeza, sus cortos rizos rubios se balancearon adelante y atrás. "No te estás volviendo más joven, sabes."

"Vaya, gracias."

"Y los tipos como Itachi Uchiha solo se dan una vez en la vida. Si alguna vez se dan", agregó Tayula, moviendo de un tirón su oscura cola de caballo encima de su hombro.

"Y nadie dice que tienes que casarte con el hombre. Sin embargo, vamos, Ino. ¿Por qué no sales con él?" Konan le preguntó.

Por una sola razón. Una muy buena razón.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones pls


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravilloso fic adaptado al universo de Naruto, El juego perfecto, que sale a raiz del libro de Jaci Burton, quien realmente es la autora de esta bella novela.

Por supuesto, Jaci Burton es la autora de esta novela y mantiene todos sus derechos de autora. Yo solamente con el permiso de liss92rc me limito a subir la adaptacion que ella realizo de este fic.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro original es de la autora Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Itachi no se había convertido en estratega líder de la NFL por echarse al suelo y hacerse el muerto. Se quedaría cerrando el paso sin importar la presión sobre él, y daría pases completos, tanto en el campo como fuera de él. Si eso significaba que tenía que tomar algo del entusiasmo para hacer el trabajo, eso sería lo que haría.

Así que esperó a que Ino dejara su oficina el lunes y procedió a atacar, sabiendo que las mujeres no podrían estar en su mejor línea ofensiva.

La linda peliazul se apresuró hacia él. "Itachi Uchiha."

Le tendió la mano. "Sí, señora. ¿Y usted es?"

Ella empujó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz y estrechó su mano. "Soy Konan, la asistente de Ino. Y estas son Ellen y Tayula."

"Hola, señoras." Estrechó sus manos, también con creciente confianza después de ver su amplia sonrisa. Grandioso. Eso significaba que al menos una de ellas podría estar dispuesta a ayudarlo.

"Lo siento, pero Ino se ha ido", dijo Konan.

"Ella acaba de salir para una junta."

"En realidad, estaba esperando que me ayudaran. Ino piensa que no es una buena idea que nos veamos, y yo creo que sí."

"Oh. Ya veo." Konan sonrió en señal de triunfo. "Bueno, Ino no siempre tomas las mejores decisiones".

"Así que estaba esperando que tal vez me pudieran ayudar."

Los ojos de tres mujeres brillaron.

Las mujeres representaban las mejores casamenteras, especialmente si se trataba de una de sus amigas.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?", Preguntó Konan, buscando la aprobación de todas las hadas madrinas de Cenicienta.

¡Anotación!

* * *

Ino estaba muy emocionada ante la posibilidad de otro nuevo cliente, aunque eso significara que estaría trabajando con su trasero fuera el fin de semana. Gracias a Dios era su fin de semana libre, de lo contrario, sería una pesadilla. Si Rei no tuviera ya planes para el fin de semana, estaría en un aprieto, a pesar de que solía estar ocupada los fines de semana de todos modos en estos días. Sin embargo, no le gustaba dejarlo.

Entró en el estacionamiento de un restaurante y salió de su auto. Era un bonito lugar en Sausalito, en lo alto de una colina con vista hacia la ciudad.

Entró y dio su nombre. La recepcionista la llevó a un comedor privado que estaba cerca del restaurante. La vista era espectacular, cuatro ventanas mostraban San Francisco por la noche.

Una mesa estaba puesta en la esquina con un blanco mantel de lino, un jarrón en el centro, con media docena de rosas rojo sangre, de porcelana blanca brillante, y cubiertos perfectamente ubicados. La cristalería era cara y era el tipo de lugar que establecía que fue elegida por un cliente para quien el dinero no era problema.

¿Quién era ese cliente potencial de todos modos? Esperaba que quien fuera, tuviera dinero para gastar en un evento.

¿Y por qué tanto secreto? O bien Konan había fallado en anotar toda la información, o este cliente potencial era una especie de bicho raro.

No es que le importara. Trabajaría con excéntricos, siempre que el cliente tuviera suficiente dinero como para reservar un evento. Hacer crecer su negocio lo era todo.

"Tome asiento. Estará aquí dentro de poco, " le dijo la recepcionista.

"Gracias."

Ino bebió un sorbo de agua, tratando de aplacar sus nervios. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie y dio vuelta, con su brillante sonrisa ensayada.

Su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido mientras veía a Itachi cerrar la puerta.

"Itachi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él se acercó y levantó su mano, dándole un beso en la parte de atrás, y doblándola entre sus extras grandes manos. "Ino ¡Hola!".

Ella trató de mirar a su alrededor, segura de que su potencial cliente entraría caminando en cualquier momento. "Tienes que irte. Estoy esperando a alguien."

"No, no lo estás."

Entonces comprendió. Su esperanza para su nuevo negocio murió, y creció en su lugar la irritación. "Tú armaste todo esto."

Él sonrió. "Sí".

"Pero Konan dijo..." Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Konan. Por supuesto. La pequeña casamentera. "Por supuesto. Has hablado con Konan."

"Tus amigas como yo".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió su mano.

"Obviamente, todas las mujeres te encuentran irresistible." Fue a tomar su bolso.

"Excepto tú al parecer, ¿verdad?"

Su sonrisa le indicó que no estaba en absoluto ofendido por su inminente salida.

"Me voy. No me gusta que me pongas trampas."

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, lo que sólo la irritó aún más, como si fuera sólo a dejarla salir de la habitación. Ella la empujó cerrándola y puso su bolso sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, entonces avanzó hacia él. "Mira, Itachi. Me lo pasé muy bien contigo. Pero fue una vez y punto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué será sólo una vez y ya? ¿No nos llevamos bien?"

"Por supuesto que nos llevamos bien. Tú estuviste allí."

"Sí, yo estaba allí. Tuvimos una gran química, dentro y fuera de la cama."

Ella abrió la boca para objetar, pero en realidad, ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba en lo cierto. Tenían un gran química. Y ella había disfrutado como el infierno esa noche. "No estoy en el 'modo de citas' ahora mismo."

"Debido a tu carrera."

"Sí".

"Debido a que toma cada minuto de tu tiempo."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Cuando estás jugando fútbol, ¿No toma cada minuto de tu tiempo?"

Él le brindó de nuevo esa sonrisa. "No. No dejo que mi carrera dicte mi vida. Me gusta tener realmente una vida. Debes intentar tener una, también. Y te las arreglaste para tener una pasando una noche conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso fue diferente."

"Así es. Tienes que parar y comer de vez en cuando, mientras estás ocupada llegando a ser rica y famosa, así que vamos a comer."

"No aprecio tu mentira para conseguir una cita conmigo".

Él le lucró una silla para ella. "Entonces, deja de rechazarme".

Esto era ridículo. Ella sólo debería irse. Por otra parte, tenía hambre. Y si él quería pagar porque se comiera una costosa cena, entonces estaba bien para ella. Sin duda se lo debía después de la organización de este ardid.

Ella tomó asiento. "Muy bien. Pero esta es la última vez."

"Si tú lo dices." Se sentó frente a ella, y el camarero se acercó con los menús y una carta de vinos.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?"

Ino miró a Itachi desde su menú, cedido a ella.

"Un Sauvignon Blanc estaría bien."

El camarero se fue mientras ellos tenían los ojos puestos en sus menús.

Itachi tomó un largo trago de su vaso de agua. "Entonces, ¿el negocio va bien?"

"Lo estaría si hubieras sido un cliente real."

Él sonrió por encima del borde de su vaso. "¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?"

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Tienes planeado un evento?"

"Bueno, no realmente. Pero estoy interesado en la búsqueda de más información acerca de ti. ¿Qué te hizo decidir convertirte en una organizadora de eventos?"

"Caí en ello en realidad. Tenía un trabajo en una empresa de proveedores, mientras estaba estudiando en la universidad, y descubrí que disfrutaba de ese trabajo".

"Ser proveedor es muy diferente a planificar eventos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, lo es. Pero la mujer para la que trabajaba quería planear bodas. Ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y me dijo su idea. Fue muy emocionante. La idea de llevar todo un espectáculo así, estando a cargo de todo, desde el entretenimiento hasta la decoración… terminó de hacer clic en mí."

"Es una gran responsabilidad, planificar la boda de una persona."

"Lo es, sobre todo si estás haciendo grandes bodas. Pero puede ser muy gratificante tener el esqueleto y crearlo, ver crecer de la nada algo espectacular. De cualquier manera, la ayudé con la puesta en marcha, después me fui a trabajar con ella cuando echó todo a tierra. Fue divertido, y su empresa realmente creció. Pero yo sabía ya entonces que quería algo más que limitarme a hacer bodas. Quería también planear otros eventos, y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de ser organizadora de eventos. Así que ahorré dinero, comencé a hacer contactos en la industria, y cuando pude, comencé mi propio negocio."

"Qué miedo".

Ino asintió. "Igual que tener un pie-en-el-borde-de-un-precipicio ese tipo de miedo. Lo pensé durante meses antes de tomar la decisión, pero sabía que era algo de ahora o nunca. Si no podía dar el salto sabía que siempre lo lamentaría. Así que lo hice."

"Bien por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?"

"Comencé El Toque Perfecto hace dos años. El primer año éramos sólo otra persona y yo. Era todo el lujo que me podía dar. Éramos muy pequeños, pero Konan y yo trabajamos en los detalles para construir la empresa. El año pasado me las arreglé para tener el suficiente volumen de negocio como para agregar más personal. Va tan bien que soy aterradoramente optimista."

"Supongo que consigues muchos negocios trabajando de boca en boca."

"Lo tomaré como que sabes más que de fútbol."

Él se echó a reír. "Hice más en la universidad que lanzar un balón. Me las arreglé para obtener un título."

"¿En negocios, supongo?"

"Sí. ¿Te sorprende que no haya sido en algo así como parques y recreación, o educación física?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Yo no he dicho eso."

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Estoy impresionada. Un jugador de fútbol es un pez gordo, y también eres inteligente. Con razón maravillosas mujeres acuden a ti."

"Ellas no acuden a mí porque sea inteligente. Acuden a mí, porque mi agente es asistente de relaciones públicas. Es como una proxeneta de actrices hermosas y de modelos. Si quieren ser vistas y fotografiadas, Sakura las encuentra y las une a mí."

Ino tomó una rebanada de pan y puso mantequilla él. "Qué bueno para ti."

"Me pone en la portada de muchas revistas, y se venden boletos para el juego, lo que es bueno para el equipo".

"Eso ayuda a que tú también seas el mariscal de campo estelar. Tus estadísticas son impresionantes."

Él se recostó en su silla. "Eres una fanática."

Ella se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo de vino. "Me gusta el fútbol".

"¿Te gusta de la manera de, 'Oye, sé que son los domingos, lunes y jueves,' o te gusta de la forma en que no puedes vivir sin él y sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el juego?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Conozco mucho de fútbol. ¿Por qué, vas a hacerme preguntas del tipo concurso?"

"¿El mejor Mariscal de campo de todos los tiempos?"

"Creo que es una cuestión subjetiva."

"Dame tu respuesta subjetiva, entonces."

"Joe Montana."

"Dices eso porque vives aquí."

"No, digo eso porque es el más grande mariscal de campo que siempre jugó el juego. Cuatro títulos de Super Bowl, tres Super Bowls Premiados con la MVP, y te reto a que cualquier mariscal de campo, pasado o actual, pase su número, por no mencionar el factor de juego bajo presión."

"Ni siquiera era un prospecto de primera ronda. Y ¿Qué pasa con Johnny Unitas o Terry Bradshaw, Tom Brady o Peyton Manning?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos en él. ¿Era en serio? "¿Estás diciendo que crees que esos mariscales de campo son mejores que Joe Montana?"

Él hizo una pausa. "Yo no he dicho eso."

"¡Ajá! Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?"

Sus labios se levantaron. "En realidad, lo estoy. Y no sólo porque él y yo jugamos en la misma ciudad. Nadie conoce las reglas del juego mejor que Joe."

Ella asintió. "Exactamente. Era un maestro en respaldar las victorias. Y nada podría igualar sus noventa y dos yardas de los últimos minutos del Super Bowl Veintitrés por la victoria contra los Bengals. El mejor. Juego. De todos los tiempos."

Sus labios se levantaron. "Así que podrías saber algo de fútbol."

"Te lo dije".

Él sonrió. "Me alegro. La mayoría de las mujeres que cuelgan encima de mi brazo no podrían decir la diferencia entre una carrera y un pase, y mucho menos una jugada de barrida. Te pueden decir cuál es el actor más taquillero del pasado fin de semana o el diseñador de moda. Pero ¿Fútbol? Olvídalo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué sales con ellas?" Ella agitó su mano. "No importa, ya lo sé. Tu agente."

"Sakura sabe lo que está haciendo."

"Tu proxeneta, quieres decir."

"Es muy buena en su trabajo y sólo tiene mis mejores intereses en mente."

Ino se echó hacia atrás, con la copa de vino en la mano, y lo miró. "Si tú lo dices. Pero creería que tu agente, que tiene sus mejores intereses en mente, debería permitirte elegir a tu propia mujer."

El camarero trajo su comida. Ino se atrincheró y empezó a comer. Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta que Itachi no dijo nada, así que le lanzó miradas encima de sus pestañas, pero parecía bastante contenido.

¿Habría dicho algo que lo ofendiera? No era que le importara mucho.

Cuando terminó, él empujó su plato a un lado, tomó un trago de agua, y dijo, "Estoy tratando de escoger mi propia mujer. Pero ella está siendo condenadamente difícil y no me deja."

Ino parpadeó y luego vació su copa de vino de dos tragos gigantes. Nadie la había perseguido jamás así. Ni famoso, hermoso, hombre que-podía-tener-a-cualquier-mujer-que-él-quisiera y que le hubiera dado su día. No tenía idea de qué hacer con Itachi Uchiha. Estaba total y completamente fuera de su liga, y no podría haber llegado a su vida en un peor momento.

Por otra parte, ¿Habría alguna vez un buen momento?

Probablemente no. Pero esta vez no era definitivamente un buen momento. No importaba la cantidad de dedos enroscados de los pies que la idea de ser buscada por un hombre como Itachi le hiciera sentir, tenía que pensar en Rei. Este no era un buen momento.

Y ella sabía exactamente cómo cerrarle la puerta en la cara y conseguir que él huyera del restaurante, como el infierno, más rápido de lo que podía correr una carrera de cien yardas. Odiaba sacarlo a relucir, pero ahora no había otra opción.

"Tengo un hijo de catorce años, Itachi".

* * *

Itachi miró por encima de la mesa a Ino. Un hijo, ¿eh? No esperaba eso. Ella no se veía con la edad suficiente como para tener un hijo de catorce años. "Debiste haberlo tenido cuando eras muy joven."

"Tenía dieciséis años."

"Eso lo explica."

"¿Explica qué?"

"No te ves con la edad suficiente para tener un hijo adolescente."

"Confía en mí, soy bastante vieja." Ella dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Probablemente te gustaría irte ahora."

Oh, ahora lo entendía. "¿Crees que quiero cortarte y correr porque me dijiste que tienes un hijo?"

"No soy exactamente el tipo de mujer que con las que te citas en la piscina."

"No, no lo eres."

Ella se puso de pie. Y él también, acercándose a su lado de la mesa.

"Gracias por la cena."

"Siéntate." Tomó sus hombros y suavemente presionó su espalda en la silla, luego se arrodilló frente a de ella. "Si esa fue tu versión de un pase Hail Mary [1] para terminar las cosas conmigo, lo siento… A mí me gustan los niños."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él, con una expresión confundida en su cara. "Las mujeres con las que sales son jóvenes y solteras, y estoy segura de que no tienen hijos adolescentes."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ninguna idea de lo que tienen en casa. La mayoría de ellas tienen esos molestos perritos Yippy [2]."

Ino se echó a reír. "No tengo ningún perro, aunque a Rei le encantaría uno. Uno grande, como un labrador o un retriever o un pastor alemán."

"Rei es un chico listo, ¿eh?"

"Sí".

Itachi regresó a su silla, ahora que estaba bastante seguro de que Ino no saldría volando. "Háblame de él."

"Tiene catorce casi quince años, realmente. Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene. Acaba de terminar sus estudios de primer año en la escuela secundaria, y es arrogante como el infierno. Él… tu realmente no quieres oír hablar de mi hijo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije, me gustan los niños."

"¿Tú tienes alguno?"

"No. Me gustaría algún día. Y en caso de que estés preguntando, no, no he engendrado ninguno al que le pague manutención. Soy muy cuidadoso con las mujeres."

"Yo no lo pregunté."

"Pero lo pensaste."

"Bueno, pensaba eso, por que eras un Súper hombre con las mujeres y todo eso."

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, claro. No pienso embarazar a una mujer y abandonarla. No es mi estilo ni la forma en que me crié."

"Bueno, eres un santo."

La apuntó con su mirada, queriendo que ella supiera sólo quien era él. Y lo que no era. "Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo, Ino. Sólo que soy responsable."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Lo siento. Estoy siendo una bruja."

"No, no lo eres. He manejado esto mal. Soy agresivo, lo sé. Te acorralé en una esquina."

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él. "No, no lo hiciste. Si quieres salir conmigo, o lo que sea que quieres hacer conmigo, entonces necesitas saber acerca de Rei. No estoy tratando de ocultarlo. No me avergüenzo de él. Es sólo que la mayoría de los hombres no quieren el equipaje. Y no hemos tenido aún una cita de verdad, así que entiendo que no quieras seguir con esto."

¿Con qué clase de idiotas había salido ella? "Debiste haber salido con algunos verdaderos perdedores si te liberaron tan pronto cuando se enteraban que tenías un hijo."

Sus labios se curvaron. "No has conocido a Rei. Él es... un reto."

Itachi se echó a reír. "Es un chico. Y un adolescente. Todos somos desafiantes a esa edad. Así era yo."

Lo estudió. "Sólo puedo imaginarme."

"Tengo que mantenerte lejos de mi madre. Ella tiene historias sobre mí y mi hermano que te harían salir gritando. La mantuvimos ocupada cuando éramos niños."

Hubo una mirada en su rostro que Itachi no entendió. Una especie de tristeza que no tuvo sentido cuando se refirió a su madre y a su hermano. "Oye, éramos buenos chicos. Honestos."

"Estoy segura que lo eran. De todos modos, gracias por la cena. Realmente necesito llegar a casa."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." Ella se pegó una sonrisa en la cara, pero no había luz en sus ojos. "Lo pase genial esta noche, pero tengo trabajo que hacer."

Él conocía el fin cuando veía uno. Itachi le hizo señas al camarero. "Ponlo en mi cuenta, Tim".

El camarero asintió, e Itachi llevó afuera a Ino, pero no a su coche, sino al de él. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A dar un paseo. Te voy a traer de vuelta a tu coche. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo."

Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y la tomó de la mano mientras ella se subía, admirando la forma en que su falda se le subía mientras entraba. Ella se volvió a él. "De alguna manera me pareciste del tipo coche deportivo, no de un SUV. "

"Soy demasiado grande para los coches deportivos, y el SUV tiene suficiente espacio para todo mi equipo."

Dio la vuelta y entró, arrancó el coche y se alejó del restaurante, dirigiéndose a las colinas. Típico del verano, la niebla había bajado, por lo que no veían mucho mientras conducía. Eso la dejó calmarse y él se dirigió a la parte superior de una de sus colinas favoritas, donde estaba claro, en la parte superior de la niebla.

"Es como un mar blanco", dijo Ino mientras metía coche en el estacionamiento. Las luces del coche se fundían a lo largo de la niebla.

"Es mejor en el día, cuando la niebla se inicia por primera vez. Pero todavía me gusta aquí. Es tranquilo. Es un buen lugar para pensar y para estar solo."

"¿Y para estacionarte?" Ella le dedicó una burlona mirada. "Bueno, estamos estacionados, pero no me has traído hasta aquí para eso." Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacia él. "Me gusta la idea."

"¿De qué? ¿Hacerlo en mi coche?"

"Podríamos empezar con eso, y ver a dónde nos lleva".

"Creo que estás usando el sexo para evitar una conversación honesta."

Hizo una pausa. "¿No es esa la línea de una mujer?"

Se miraron el uno al otro, y ambos se echaron a reír. Ino se levantó sus pies y se arrastró por encima de la consola. Itachi tuvo que admitir que le gustaba verla maniobrar en esa apretada falda mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Él apretó el botón y deslizó el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

Ella se acomodó en su regazo y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. "Así que estamos teniendo una inversión de roles. ¿Eso significa que yo te seduciré?"

Había perdido todos los trenes de pensamiento ya que toda la sangre de su cabeza se había lanzado a su pene. "Cariño, estás sentada en mi pene. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."

Ella pasó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho, después se echó hacia atrás, dejando que sus manos viajaran por su estómago hacia el lugar donde su cerebro residía en la actualidad. Su pene tembló, y se balanceó hacia arriba, en su contra.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo aquí?"

Ella levantó la mitad de su mirada hacia él. "Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo aquí. Oh. Siempre que dispongas de protección. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Quiero decir, por lo general no corro a tener relaciones sexuales en los coches."

Él abrió la consola central y sacó un condón.

Ella sonrió. "Siempre preparado, ¿no?"

"Trato de estarlo."

Ella tomó el condón de su mano y lo puso abajo, luego se inclinó sobre él y apretó los labios en los suyos. Cualquier conversación que hubiera querido tener con ella se alejó con el primer sabor de su boca. Captó el olor del vino en sus labios, pero fue su sabor el que le interesó. Era más intoxicante que cualquier tipo de alcohol, se derivó sobre sus sentidos hasta que se perdió. Él sumergió su mano en su blusa para poder sentir su piel.

Gimió en contra de sus labios cuando sus manos se movieron hasta su espalda y encontró su sostén. Con habilidad práctica abrió el cierre, luego viajó hacia el frente para deslizar su mano debajo de su seno, encontrando su pezón.

Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero sus pezones estaban sensibles, y podía decir que le gustaba cuando se los tocaba, porque su aliento se detuvo cuando deslizó la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre uno. La forma de su pezón contra su dedo pulgar dio un tirón a su pene contra del cierre de su pantalón.

Ino retrocedió, con los ojos ya de esa atractiva manera que parecía convertirlos en vidrio color ámbar.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la chaqueta por los hombros, después comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. La seda parecía quedarle. Era elegante, iba desde la larga columna de su garganta a la forma en que su pelo se rizaba en su cuello. Llevaba el pelo recogido de nuevo, y le gustaba soltárselo, tiró del clip y sacudiendo los rizos con su mano, transformándola de mujer de negocios a diosa del sexo delante de sus ojos.

Con la blusa desabrochada y el corpiño abierto, él se aventó sobre sus pechos.

"Esta es la forma en que me gustas", dijo, tratando de alcanzar sus pechos, deslizando sus dedos sobre sus pezones. "Toda desnuda. Con tus pezones duros, meciendo tu vagina contra mi polla."

Ella tomó su falda y se la subió a lo largo de sus muslos, revelando las sexy bragas color rosa que hacían juego con el sujetador de satén. Dejó que su mano viajara hacia abajo y palmeó su pene. "Esta es la forma en que me gustas" dijo con voz oscura y sin aliento. "Duro y listo para mí."

Ella alcanzó la cremallera y tiró de ella hacia abajo, liberando su pene. Entonces maniobró para poder tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, sobre sus caderas. Ino tomó el condón, tomándose unos segundos para acariciarlo, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre su cresta, capturando el líquido que se estaba derramando allí y lamiéndose los dedos después.

"Cristo. Harás que me corra antes de que llegar dentro de ti si sigues jugando así conmigo."

"Entonces no juguemos más, porque necesito que me folles."

Ella abrió el paquete del condón y lo ajustó sobre su eje, hizo sus bragas a un lado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Vio cómo su pene desaparecía dentro de ella, entre sus caderas mientras se sentaba en él.

Ahora, eso era un espectáculo que hacía que sus bolas se apretaran.

Cuando estuvo totalmente afirmada en él, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se centró en sus ojos, con su vagina pulsando a su alrededor. Ella no se movió absolutamente nada, limitándose sólo a mirarlo.

"¿Sientes eso?"

Él asintió.

"Oh, Dios, Itachi, se siente tan bien. Podría quedarme así y solo sentirte dentro de mí."

Él apretó su carne. "No iré a ninguna parte, cariño."

Le gustaba que ella no tuviera ninguna prisa para mostrarle su gran destreza de movimientos. Todas las mujeres que siempre llevaba a la cama parecían querer impresionarlo con lo buenas que eran, pero siempre eran mecánicas, como si follar fuera una actuación o una audición.

Con Ino, estaba allí con él, compartiendo con él. Le gustaba que hiciera contacto visual. No estaba dándole placer sólo él, sino que se complacía a ella misma, también. Puso su clítoris contra él e hizo una pausa, con los ojos cerrados a la deriva, con sus labios abiertos mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

No había nada que lo excitara más de una mujer que su propio placer. Porque ella no estaba aquí tratando de sumar puntos a su propio juego para ganarlo. De hecho, estaba muy, muy seguro de que era la última cosa en la mente de Ino.

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus brazos y se levantó, después se deslizó sobre él otra vez, con cada centímetro de lenta agonía volviéndose una sensación dulce. Él no sabía dónde mirar… si hacia abajo a donde se unían o a su cara, llena de placer para que él lo viera.

Él se agachó y acarició su clítoris, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, sabía que no era una actuación de ella para nada, lo sabía por la forma en su vagina apretaba su pene cada vez que se movía, lo sabía por la mirada opaca de sus ojos y por sus párpados a medio cerrar, lo sabía a partir de los sonidos que hacía y la forma en la que el coche olía a sexo. No, estaba allí ganando el juego para sí misma, y él era parte del equipo.

Él se levantó en ella, penetrándola tanto con su pene como con sus dedos, necesitando que ella se corriera a su alrededor. Sus pezones colgaban justo fuera del alcance de su boca. Rectificó eso tirando de ella hacia él, chasqueando la lengua sobre uno y luego el otro, antes de tomar uno entre sus labios y succionarlo.

Ino se apretó aún más en su boca. "Sí, Itachi, sí. Chúpalo. Más fuerte."

Él lo hizo, y ella empujó contra él, levantándose y dejándose caer, después meciéndose hacia él y montándolo más rápido.

"Eso va a hacer que me corra."

Era exactamente donde la quería, en la zona roja y se dirigió a la línea de gol. Dejó su pezón y fue por el otro, chupándola fuerte como ella deseaba. Ella gritó cuando se corrió, su vagina se contrajo en su pene como un tornillo. La sostuvo apretada mientras se deslizaba duro entrando en ella, atorando sus pies en el piso y estremeciéndose mientras su orgasmo lo sacudía.

Después de la anotación, un punto después, el juego se había ganado. Dejó su cabeza entre sus pechos, sintiendo su corazón latir.

"Me hiciste sudar sobre todo mi bonito traje", murmuró ella.

Él sonrió. "¿Eh... lo siento?"

Ella se rió y se echó hacia atrás para sonreír con él. "No lo sientes para nada".

"No, no lo hago."

Se desenredaron y se enderezaron la ropa mientras Ino hacía un intento decente para subirse más en su asiento. "Este no es mi momento más glamoroso. No puedo creer que tuviéramos sexo en tu coche. Difícilmente tengo dieciséis."

"¿Y?" Él se abrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones. "No hay nada malo en actuar así de vez en cuando."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Debería saberlo mejor".

"¿Así que se supone que actúas como un adulto tapado todo el tiempo?"

Ella se agachó para abrochar sus zapatos y se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un hijo. Y sí, lo debería hacer. Eres una mala influencia para mí."

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó, asegurándose de que entendiera qué tipo de influencia era. Cuando terminó, ella tenía los labios hinchados, con los ojos aturdidos. "Me gusta pensar que soy una buena influencia para ti."

Se dirigieron de nuevo al restaurante e Ino recogió su coche. Tomando la manija de la puerta, se detuvo. "Gracias de nuevo por una... noche interesante, Itachi. Pero me adelantaré y te diré que no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación."

Él no lo podia creer. "Porque no te gusto".

Lo miró por la ventana. "Esa no es la razón."

"Porque te da vergüenza ser vista conmigo".

"Esa no es la razón, tampoco."

"Porque estás avergonzada de tu hijo."

Ella rompió su mirada de él. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces quiero saber por qué."

"Oh, infiernos, no".

Él arqueó una ceja. "Así que si no hay algo mal conmigo ni con él. ¿Cuál es la razón?"

Ella se frotó la sien. "Ninguna. No lo sé. Me confundes."

Sus labios se curvaron. "¿Bien confundirte o mal confundirte?"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Tú sólo me confundes."

Él no iba a darle la oportunidad de alejarse esta vez. "Te llamaré."

Ella agitó la mano y abrió la puerta del coche. "Sí, hazlo."

"Buenas noches, Ino".

Ella cerró la puerta y se metió en su coche. Itachi esperó hasta que se fue, luego la siguió a través de la niebla, asegurándose de que ella llegara a la carretera sana y salva. No fue hasta que dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa que se dio cuenta que sólo tenía el número de su oficina, no el particular. Y no sabía dónde vivía.

Podría arreglar eso, sin embargo.

Ino era alguien de la quien quería saber más. Y podría poner la línea defensiva que quisiera, pero Itachi no era el tipo de persona que se hacía menos ante una buena defensa.

Era el momento de apuntalar su propia ofensiva.

* * *

[1] Un Hail Mary es una forma de bomba, en la cual se usa la formación shotgun, la cual usualmente utiliza a cinco wide receivers. Todos los receptores corren patrones Fly (van a máxima velocidad hacia la zona de anotación casi sin cambiar de dirección). El quarterback lanza el balón hacia la zona de anotación, con la esperanza de que alguno de los receptores pueda atrapar el balón, aunque esto es altamente improbable, ya que el Hail Mary se usa en los últimos minutos de un juego cuando el equipo defensivo espera un pase largo. Aunque un Hail Mary es una forma de bomba, una bomba no siempre es un Hail Mary.

[2] Se refiere comúnmente a los perritos de razas pequeñas.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones pls.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y followers a: Dame- san o melis-chan, alessandra98, Arya-80-U, Hinata-sama8, missing-mahina y Mitsuki Tsukiomi.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

InoySasuke


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravilloso fic adaptado al universo de Naruto, El juego perfecto, que sale a raiz del libro de Jaci Burton, quien realmente es la autora de esta bella novela.

Por supuesto, Jaci Burton es la autora de esta novela y mantiene todos sus derechos de autora. Yo solamente con el permiso de liss92rc me limito a subir la adaptacion que ella realizo de este fic.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro original es de la autora Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

"¿Cómo estuvo el campamento de fútbol?"

"Bien."

"¿Aprendiste alguna jugada nueva?"

Encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Conociste nuevos amigos?"

"Mamá, no tengo seis años. Estuvo bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rei llevó su tazón de cereales al fregadero y lo dejó caer allí.

"En el lavavajillas, por favor. No soy tu sirvienta".

"Lo que sea. Tengo que ir a prepararme para el entrenamiento."

Enjuagó el tazón y lo arrojó en el lavavajillas, luego resopló fuera de la cocina y en su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Hermoso.

Ino dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué la paternidad no venía con un manual? No había una guía para tratar adolescentes, y ella no tenía padres o hermanos para buscar ayuda.

¿Habría sido tan difícil ella también a su edad?

Probablemente.

Ugh. Por otra parte, ella fue mucho más cariñosa de lo que sus propios padres fueron. Punto a su favor. No era que eso ayudara a Rei. Podría ser agradable con él o podría ser hosca, pero parecía no impactarlo de ninguna manera. Tenía esa _actitud_ que ya era una forma de arte. No importaba lo que ella hiciera o dijera, él siempre se enojaba.

Tendría quince en menos de un mes. Debería planear algo divertido para él, dejarlo que invitara a sus amigos, y...

¿Y qué? No tenía idea de lo que le gustaba. Tenía sus auriculares metidos en los oídos y escuchaba música o se entretenía con los juegos de su portátil cuando estaba en casa. De lo contrario jugaba a fútbol y salía con sus amigos. El chico no era exactamente una mariposa social. Por lo que ella sabía, las chicas aún no habían entrado en escena.

Por lo que sabía. Y cierto, no sabía mucho, aunque estaba decidida a no ser como sus padres. Le gustara o no, participaría en la vida de su hijo. Se mordió un padrastro y tomó su taza de café, pensando en cómo llegar a su recalcitrante hijo que realmente no era más un niño.

Tenía casi quince años. A los quince años ella estuvo de fiesta con sus amigos y con los otros chicos. Y estaba embarazada, debido principalmente a que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios demonios privados como para prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Y oh, _cómo_ se había arruinado la vida.

Señor. Se frotó las sienes y envió una silenciosa oración a Dios porque la historia no se repitiera.

No, no lo haría. Ella estaba siempre sobre Rei y lo que estaba haciendo. No lo dejaría ir por el mal camino. Amaba a su hijo, prestaba atención a su trabajo escolar y a sus actividades después de ella. No fue hasta este año pasado en el primer año de la escuela secundaria que se había vuelto callado y sombrío con ella, pero se lo había achacado a las hormonas y a la pubertad. Tenía que darle un poco de espacio, odiaba que los padres pusieran un dedo sobre sus hijos, sin darles ninguna libertad. Hasta el momento, las calificaciones de Rei eran buenas, y no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que estuviera en algún tipo de problema.

Debía confiar en él… hasta que le diera una razón para no confiar.

Y le pedía a Dios poder seguir confiando en él, porque era verano y había que ir a trabajar y ya estaba malditamente grande para una niñera.

Pero al menos tenía la práctica de fútbol que lo mantenía ocupado durante parte del día, y por esa parte del día no tenía que preocuparse por lo que estuviera haciendo o en qué tipo de problemas se estaría metiendo.

Lo cuál era otra razón por la que no podía involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación en este momento. Rei era su primera prioridad. Tenía que permanecer sobre los dedos de sus pies, y juguetear con un chico caliente como Itachi Uchiha definitivamente desviaba su atención lejos de Rei. Lo cual se negaba a hacer.

En el momento en que entró a la oficina, había logrado colocar la preocupación por Rei del rincón de su cerebro que normalmente compartía con él. Siempre estaba ahí, pero no dominaba cada uno de sus pensamientos. Tenía un teléfono celular y sabía que podían llamarla en caso de una emergencia. Su oficina estaba a diez minutos de su casa, para poder llegar a toda prisa si fuera necesario.

El día transcurrió con una serie de reuniones sobre clientes y eventos. Gracias a Dios por su trabajo y por sus clientes, y por Konan y las otras mujeres, que la mantenían en su sano juicio.

Para cuando dieron las cuatro, se sorprendió de que el día ya se hubiera ido. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té y se acercó al papeleo y metió algunas fechas en el ordenador.

"¿Has estado viendo al sexy mariscal, ah?"

Ino miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Konan acomodándose en su oficina como si estuviera en su casa.

En realidad, pasó una semana desde aquella noche en la cima de la montaña con Itachi. Él no la había llamado. Dijo que lo haría. Por otra parte, era hombre. Habían tenido sexo. Él era muy popular y pasó por un montón de mujeres, ninguna de las cuales tenía hijos. Ino sabía que una vez que ella dejara caer esa bomba sobre él, sería el fin de la persecución de Itachi Uchiha.

Es lo que ella había querido. Aun así, le picaba. Sólo un poco.

Afortunadamente, estuvo demasiado ocupada durante toda la semana como para que le molestara demasiado.

"No. No lo he visto para nada. Y te dije que no me involucraría."

"Uh-ajá. Está en la parte de adelante esperándote."

Ino salió disparada de su silla y derramó gotas de té sobre todo el papeleo. "Mierda".

Konan rió.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?"

Konan sonrió y tomó una servilleta para limpiar las manchas de té. "Es más divertido de esta manera."

"Bruja". Ino se alisó con las manos el frente de la falda, que tenía cuadros negros y blancos, se ajustó el cinturón negro ancho y dio una rápida mirada a su cabello en el espejo sobre su escritorio.

Su blusa estaba escondida y se veía bien. Se veía muy bien.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Konan.

Konan se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que no lo sé, pero se ve lo suficientemente bueno como para comérselo".

Ino puso los ojos en blanco mientras se movía alrededor de su escritorio hacia la puerta. "Necesitas un hombre para ti."

Konan suspiró y siguió a Ino fuera de su oficina. "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba al frente de la tienda. Itachi estaba allí, en la ventana, con su oscuro cabello largo, en relieve por el sol que entraba. Era tan alto, tan imponente, tan increíblemente hermoso. Se dio la vuelta cuando la escuchó y sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa que la hacía sentir un poco débil en las rodillas.

"Hola." dijo ella.

"Hola a ti también."

Konan se puso a su lado, e Ino tuvo que voltearse y darle una mirada.

"Oh. Sí. Trámites. Hasta más tarde, Itachi".

Itachi arqueó los labios. "Hasta más tarde, Konan."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ha pasado una semana desde que te vi por última vez."

"Me di cuenta de eso. Supuse que ya me habías olvidado." Casi se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Parecía... incorrecto e infantil y necesitada y todas esas cosas con las que prefería no sonar.

"No, sólo tenía algunos negocios de los que tenía que encargarme. Debí haberte llamado en la noche o pasar por tu casa, pero no me diste tu número de celular o la dirección de tu casa."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cuándo eso te ha detenido? ¿No pudo tu oh-tan-eficiente agente averiguarlo para ti?"

"En realidad, sí, podría hacerlo." Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pensé que tal vez querrías dármelos tú misma esta vez. Tal vez incluso invitarme a tu casa."

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Porque te gusto".

Decirle que no estaba en la punta de su lengua. Acababa de llegar al punto en que pensaba que nunca volvería a verlo. Y pasó toda la semana extrañándolo y con una sensación dolorosa por no verlo. Cuan totalmente patético, sobre todo porque no había querido iniciar una relación con él en primer lugar.

"Realmente me gustaría conocer a tu hijo. ¿Le gusta el fútbol?"

Ella suspiró. "Le encanta el fútbol."

Él se acercó más, tomando un mechón de su pelo, girándolo para que se encrespara entre sus dedos. "Invítame a cenar a tu casa. Comeremos pizza".

"No me parece que seas del tipo de pizza."

"Entonces hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí."

No cabía duda. "No es una buena idea."

Él se inclinó más cerca. Dios, olía bien. Sus hormonas lo habían notado.

"Invítame a comer pizza."

"¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche, Itachi?" Malditas hormonas.

Su sonrisa podría derretir a una mujer hasta el mismísimo piso.

"Me encantaría. Dame tu dirección."

Ella saco un pedazo de papel de la mesa y escribió su dirección.

"Bien podrías añadir tu número de teléfono móvil, también."

Lo hizo, después le entregó el papel. "A las seis y media ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto".

Se inclinó y le rozó los labios, y su estómago hizo flip-flop. Su completamente desnudo y femenino estómago. Maldita sea.

"Nos vemos luego."

Salió. Ino estúpidamente se situó en la ventana para verlo cruzar la calle, con sus pasos comiéndose el asfalto. Parecía malditamente caliente en un par de pantalones y una camiseta blanca que se estiraba con fuerza sobre sus músculos tan poderosos.

El suspiro de Konan encima de su hombro la sacudió trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Dio media vuelta para hacer frente a Konan, Ellen, y Tayula.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás saliendo con el capitán del equipo de fútbol" Tayula dijo con un suspiro de ensueño.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. "Vuelvan a trabajar. Todas. Esta no es la escuela secundaria."

"No, pero es el sueño de cualquier chica de la escuela secundaria", Ellen dijo con una sonrisa.

Ino tenía media hora antes que Itachi llegara, y era un desastre total. Uno pensaría que la reina llegaría en lugar de sólo un hombre que venía a sentarse en su sofá y comer pizza.

Su casa era un desastre, debido al flagelo de tener un adolescente sin supervisión corriendo frenéticamente durante el día. Latas de refrescos vacías llenaban las mesas de la sala de estar, el fregadero estaba lleno de platos, y el culpable ya se había ido a la casa de su amigo para pasar la noche.

El chico sería pan tostado. Lo tendría limpiando la casa el resto de la semana.

Recogió, pasó la aspiradora, arrojó los platos al lavavajillas, después fue arriba a cambiarse de ropa, decidiendo que Itachi tendría que lidiar con su vida y el estado de su casa o se podía largar, prefiriendo el estilo de vida del jet set con caviar, con servicio de limpieza, y supermodelos.

Ino no era ni el caviar ni una supermodelo, y podría estar segura que no tenía servicio de limpieza. Era de pizza los viernes por la noche, y de la forma en que se veía ahora, con las mangas dobladas, pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias, con su cabello en una cola de caballo como una cosita desordenada. Él iba a tener que tomarlo o dejarlo.

Dejó escapar un grito bajo cuando sonó el timbre, luego se apresuró escaleras abajo hacia la puerta, dio un vistazo al reloj mientras bajaba dos escalones a la vez.

Quedó sin aliento al tiempo que abría la puerta, e Itachi frunció el ceño.

"¿Teniendo un ataque de asma?"

"Más bien un ataque de pánico. Estaba recogiendo la casa y tratando de ponerme presentable".

Él tenía un ramo de flores en su mano. "Te ves muy presentable para mí. Estas son para ti."

Flores silvestres. No una docena de rosas, sino margaritas y campanillas y lirios y fresias y besitos de bebé. "Son hermosas. Gracias."

La siguió hasta la cocina. "No me pareciste el tipo de mujer de rosas."

"No soy del tipo de mujer de rosas. Me encantan estas". Tomó un florero y lo llenó con agua, luego acomodó las flores en él y lo puso en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Dónde está Rei?"

"No está en casa." No le diría que Rei pasaría la noche del viernes en casa de un amigo. No estaba preparada para que Itachi lo conociera todavía. Era demasiado pronto, y no estaba segura de a donde Itachi y ella se dirigían. Infiernos, no estaba segura sobre nada. De ninguna manera iba a involucrar a su hijo.

"Ya veo." La agarró por la cintura y la sacudió en su contra, después se plantó en sus labios, dándole en serio un caliente beso que la derritió hasta los pies en el piso de la cocina. Ino se hundió en su beso, olvidándose de donde estaba hasta que Itachi se apartó.

"Wow".

Él sonrió. "Supuse que no estaríamos solos esta noche, así que quería hacerlo ahora."

Ella parpadeó para despejar su cabeza. "Está bien, entonces."

Miró a su alrededor. "Así que, muéstrame tu casa."

"Es sólo un piso, Itachi. Nada lujoso."

Se volvió hacia ella. "Vivo en un condominio. Nada fantástico, tampoco. Entonces, muéstrame el tuyo, y cuando vengas a mi casa te enseñaré el mío."

Sus palabras evocaron imágenes de _él mostrándole el suyo y ella mostrándole el de ella_ que no tenía nada que ver con un lugar donde vivir. Trató de suprimir el cosquilleo que rodó por su espalda, pero mientras lo guiaba de una habitación a otra, sentía sus ojos en ella y se preguntó si realmente estaría viendo su casa o a ella.

"Tienes un lugar agradable, Ino".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Trato de hacer un hogar para Rei. Y es un vago, así que si encuentras zapatos de tenis apestosos en cualquier lugar, le deberás echar la culpa."

Él se echó a reír. "Olvidas de con quién estás hablando. Y me alegro de que no estés en mi apartamento ahora mismo, ya que probablemente encontrarías tenis apestosos en alguna parte. Así que relájate. El hecho de que haya un adolescente y que en realidad viva aquí no va a enviarme corriendo por la puerta. Fui adolescente una vez. Es la forma en que viven."

"Muy bien. Trataré de no entrar en pánico." Lo llevó a través de la sala de estar y del comedor.

"No creo que quieras ver el piso de arriba."

"Claro que sí. Quiero ver a toda tu casa."

Ella suspiró. "Bien".

Fueron por la escalera, y de nuevo sintió su mirada sobre ella. No la hacía sentir incómoda, exactamente, sino apenas consciente de que estaba sola en su casa con un hombre. ¿Cuándo estuvo sola en su casa con un hombre?

Eh... ¿nunca? Nunca llevó hombres, nunca había querido un desfile de hombres corriendo dentro y fuera de la vida de Rei. Había pensado que si alguna vez tenía una relación permanente con un hombre, lo dejaría conocer a Rei.

Así que ¿por qué había invitado a Itachi? Ni siquiera estaban saliendo.

"Hay tres dormitorios aquí. La habitación de Rei, mi habitación, y la tercera que uso como oficina. Probablemente debería advertirte sobre el cuarto de Rei..."

"Te la puedes saltar. Ese es su dominio privado, y no quiero violarlo."

Se quedó fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio. "Oh, ¿Pero estás bien violando mis dominios privados?"

Él se inclinó sobre ella y se volvió a la manija de la puerta. "Cariño, ya he violado tus dominios."

Ahí estaba ese coqueteo de nuevo, su sexo y sus pezones fueron muy conscientes de que estaban entrando en su dormitorio.

Ella dio un paso atrás y dejando que lo viera, pensando daría una mirada superficial y estarían camino a las escaleras.

"Se parece a ti".

Ella miró su dormitorio, el edredón crema y marrón, los cuadros de las paredes, las fotos de Rei. Se volvió a Itachi "¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"Colorido. El arte de las paredes no es sólo un revoltijo de basura. Las texturas de las dos imágenes sobre la cama contrastan con los colores de la colcha. Me gusta el arte Mondine, por cierto. Está de moda, porque no pinta esa mierda rara que no puedes entender qué diablos es. Las fotos en blanco y negro de tu hijo parecen captar su personalidad. Parece que está intentando enérgicamente ser malditamente serio y todo maduro, pero es sólo un bobo grande y probablemente se siente tonto gran parte del tiempo. La maldición de tener casi quince años. Chico lindo, por cierto."

"Gracias." Su voz la había atrapado porque había descrito perfectamente su hijo al principio de los incómodos años de la adolescencia.

"Puedo decirte que estás en cada pieza. Lo mismo con los adornos que están extendidos por toda la casa. No es una exageración, sólo sutiles toques. No es molesto, es simple. No me siento como si tuviera que mirar por donde caminar o dónde poner el vaso. Y me imagino que tu hijo se siente cómodo viviendo aquí. Tu lugar es como para vivir en él. Es acogedor."

Lo miró fijamente durante más tiempo, hasta que se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó.

"¿Quién _eres_?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ningún jugador de fútbol sabe de arte y decoración. Y tú sabes quién es Mondine."

"Oh. Bueno, culpa a Saku por eso."

"¿A Saku?"

"Mi agente. Ella me hace ir a las inauguraciones de las galerías y de los museos y a los eventos de caridad de las artes… el tipo de cosas que ningún jugador de fútbol debería tener que soportar. Si las disfrutarías bastante, algo se te pega. Me gusta esta escultura de aquí", dijo, recogiendo una de los amantes entrelazados. "Dice algo acerca de quién eres tú, así como del artista."

"¿Qué dice de mí?"

"Que sabes de buen arte. Vi esto en la inauguración de una galería hace unos meses. También dice que eres romántica".

Ella se sentó en el extremo de la cama y lo miró. "Hay partes de ti que me sorprenden, Itachi Uchiha."

Se sentó a su lado. "¿Es algo bueno o malo que sea así?"

Ella se frotó la sien. "No lo he decidido todavía." Sabía que la había cautivado, porque era de una manera más compleja de lo que ella le había dado crédito.

La atrajo a su regazo. "Cuando lo decidas, avísame. Mientras tanto, quiero decirte lo mucho que te extrañé esta semana".

Sólo estar cerca de él ponía sus terminaciones nerviosas a tiro, despertando todas sus partes femeninas que lo habían extrañado, que ansiaban su toque. La parte lógica en ella, en cambio, sabía que era una mala idea, sobre todo porque estaban sentados en la cama. Pero no podía conseguir que su maldito cuerpo escuchara las señales de su cerebro que le decían que se levantara. En cambio, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y deslizó sus dedos a la suavidad de su grueso pelo. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Sí. Si hubiera tenido tu número, te hubiera llamado."

"Me alegro de haberte dado mi número, entonces."

"Echaba de menos poder hablar contigo."

"Me gusta hablar contigo, también." Esa era la verdad. La hacía reír. Era inteligente y perversamente divertido. Él estaba interesado en ella, en quien era como persona, no sólo como alguien con quien tener sexo. Hombres como él eran tan raros.

La rodó sobre la cama. "Pensé mucho acerca de besarte."

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Es correcto." Apretó los labios en los de ella, con su lengua hundiéndose en su interior y conteniendo su aliento, haciéndola olvidar todo, excepto su sabor, su olor, la sensación de su duro cuerpo junto al suyo. Ella puso su pierna alrededor de su cadera y lo atrajo más cerca, ya mojada y necesitada del tipo de beso hey-Te-extrañé que se convirtió en algo más profundo, más apasionado. Ella le sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y deslizó su mano en el interior, presionando su palma contra su caliente abdomen, queriendo tocar su piel, para sentir los latidos de su pulso contra su mano.

Itachi le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, con su cuerpo encima de ella mientras movía sus labios de su boca a su mandíbula, con su lengua deslizándose por su cuello. Ella se estremeció cuando él aplicó succión allí.

"Eso hace que mis pezones se pongan duros."

Él levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo. "¿En serio? Veámoslo."

Tiró de su sostén a lo largo de sus pechos, sonrió y cubrió un pezón con su boca. Ella se arqueó contra su húmedo calor y la forma en que él con suavidad chupaba de sus pezones.

Sí, lo extrañó mucho. Y ahora que estaba aquí, tenía una necesidad de sentir algunos temblores repentinos en su interior.

"Itachi, por favor. Fóllame".

En su lugar, él liberó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y se los quitó, entonces la besó a fondo en su vientre.

Ino se apoderó de la colcha con las dos manos, con todo el cuerpo tenso por la necesidad mientras arrastraba sus pantalones vaqueros y las bragas a sus piernas. Él le abrió las piernas y se metió entre ellas, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros y plantando su boca sobre su sexo.

"¿Te tocaste esta semana?", Le preguntó mirándola.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estuve muy ocupada."

"Nunca debes estar demasiado ocupada para correrte, Ino".

"Tengo que correrme ahora." Ella se agachó y deslizó sus dedos en la suavidad de su pelo.

"Me gusta que no te hayas corrido desde que estuviste conmigo". Besó su muslo, y luego posó su boca en ella.

"Oh", fue lo único que pudo decir mientras él humedecía la longitud de su sexo, con su lengua y labios, encontrando su clítoris. Ella estaba tan preparada para un orgasmo que se arqueó contra él, inclinándose hacia delante para tocarlo, para ver como la lamía, chupaba, deslizaba su lengua dentro de ella, y hacía todo lo posible para llevarla directo sobre el borde. Él arremolinó la lengua por su punto más sensible, implacable en tomarla ahí mismo sólo dejándola cuando jadeó y comenzó a correrse.

Y cuando ella tiró de su cabello, él puso su boca a su alrededor, poniendo la lengua plana y dándole justo lo que necesitaba.

"Sí. Me corro." Empujó su vagina contra su cara y movió sus caderas mientras ella se venía en oleadas calientes, dulces que venían y venían, parando su respiración. Y cuando ella cayó en el colchón él estaba allí, subiendo por su cuerpo para besarla, para probar la dulzura de su propio placer. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y pasó su lengua por sus labios y mentón, bajando una mano por su cuerpo hasta su pene.

"Ahora fóllame. Date prisa."

Sacó un condón y se volcó sobre ella en el borde de la cama sobre su estómago. Entró en ella fuerte y rápido, entrecortadamente, con escalofríos rompiendo su piel.

Ella se levantó, y Itachi pasó sus manos por su espalda mientras salía y se empujaba en el interior de ella otra vez. Se inclinó y colocó el pelo de su cara a un lado, presionando sus labios en su nuca.

"Estás mojada. ¿Sabes lo mojada, apretada y caliente estás?"

Ella no pensó que su pregunta requería de una respuesta. Jadeaba demasiado mientras él se movía dentro de ella, así que no podría haberle contestado. Su única respuesta fue moverse hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a ella.

Itachi la agarró de las caderas para jalarla contra él. Se inclinó sobre sus pechos, golpeando en su interior con su ahora duro eje. Ino se cerró sobre él y quedó contra el borde de la cama mientras él empujaba profundo, luego se retiraba, cada vez más rápido que antes, cada vez llevándola más arriba, con su eje pareciendo hincharse dentro de ella, acariciando todos sus tejidos sensibles.

Quería acompañarlo en su interior. Movió su mano entre sus piernas y frotó su clítoris, tan lleno de él que sólo con tocarse sentía acercarse su clímax.

Itachi se volvió más lento y se movió más fácilmente, entonces envolvió un brazo por su cintura y se balanceó contra él con un ritmo fácil, pareciendo saber lo que necesitaba. Sintió sus pulsos, sintió que su vagina lo agarraba de una forma más dura, mientras daba la vuelta sobre el borde con él.

Él gimió y apretó cuando se empujó una y otra vez. Ino gritó por su orgasmo hasta que se gastó tanto, que quedó con su boca sobre la cama e Itachi extendido en la parte superior de su espalda.

Ella respiraba dentro y fuera, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo en su contra. Se sentía mareada, eufórica, tomándose su tiempo cuando él abrió los ojos justo cuando su teléfono sonó.

"¿Contestarás?"

"Debería. Puede ser Rei."

Agarró sus pantalones vaqueros y tomó su celular. Era Rei. Ella se sonrojó mientras respondía, a pesar de que Rei no podía saber que Itachi estaba ahí.

"Hola".

"Oye mamá. He olvidado mi llave, así que sólo quería asegurarme que estabas en casa."

Ella se bajó de la cama. "¿Tu llave? ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que recoger un juego que dejé allí. Estaré en casa en unos diez minutos."

"Uh, está bien."

"¡Mierda!", Dijo, agarrando sus bragas y pantalones vaqueros mientras cerraba el teléfono.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es Rei. Viene a casa".

Los labios de Itachi se levantaron. "Oh. ¿Más pronto de lo que pensabas?"

"No. No se quedará aquí en absoluto. Pasará la noche en casa de su amigo."

"Entonces. Me trajiste aquí con falsos pretextos, ¿eh?"

"Oh, cállate y reúne tu ropa."

Ella se precipitó en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo, tiró una toalla a Itachi, que sonrió mientras caminaba por ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a verse tan relajado y feliz?

Ella se limpió en un tiempo récord, se acomodó la ropa, puso su pelo en una coleta, y se salpicó agua fría en la enrojecida cara, entonces prácticamente arrastró a Itachi fuera de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

"Muy bien, a la cocina," dijo ella, sin aliento mientras se precipitaba a la cocina y comenzaba a hacer té.

"¿Quieres relajarte? Él no está aquí todavía, ¿verdad?"

"No. Pero mi Dios, podría haber entrado. ¿En qué estábamos pensando?" Negó mientras llenaba la tetera con agua.

Él vino por detrás y la estrechó entre sus brazos poniéndoselos alrededor. "No sé tú, pero yo pensaba en lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti."

Lo empujó con la cadera. "Deja de hacer eso."

"¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!"

Ella se sacudió dándose la vuelta y pegándose una sonrisa. "Estoy aquí".

Si sólo su corazón dejara de golpear frenéticamente contra su pecho, no caería desmayada.

Rei entró en la cocina, le echó un vistazo a ella y luego a Itachi, y sus ojos se abrieron. "Mierda."

"Rei, vigila tus palabras."

"Eres Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi sonrió y estrechó la mano de Rei. "Lo soy. Y tú eres Rei. Encantado de conocerte".

Rei tragó, e Ino estuvo segura que nunca había visto a su hijo tan increíblemente deslumbrado antes.

"¿Supongo que sabes que Itachi es…?"

Ni siquiera la miró, sólo mantuvo su sorprendida mirada centrada en Itachi. "Eh, mamá. No soy un idiota."

Itachi sacó una silla y se sentó. Rei se sentó en la silla junto a la suya. "Tu mamá dice que juegas fútbol".

"Sí. Junior Varsity ya que sólo soy estudiante de primer año. Bueno, seré estudiante de segundo año en el otoño."

"Jugué JV como estudiante de primer año, también. No logré entrar en el equipo de la escuela hasta que fui junior."

Comenzaron a charlar sobre fútbol, lo que le dio a Ino un minuto para conseguir mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo control. Bueno, el desastre se había evitado. Su hijo no los había encontrado ni a ella ni a Itachi practicando sexo como monos salvajes. Dios mío, ¿A dónde había ido su sentido común? Nunca traía hombres a casa, y mucho menos tenía sexo con ellos allí.

Itachi era una influencia muy mala para ella.

"Entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron?"

"Tu mamá planeó un evento para nuestro equipo un par de semanas atrás."

Rei cambió su mirada a los ojos abiertos a ella. "¿De verdad?"

Ino trajo el té a la mesa. "Lo hice."

"No lo sabía."

"Creo habértelo mencionado. Más de una vez, de hecho. Podrías tratar de escucharme cuando hablo de mi trabajo."

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Tu trabajo es todo aburrido."

"Evidentemente no", dijo Itachi, "O no te habrías perdido su parte en la organización de un evento para mi equipo. Podrías haber incluso conseguido una invitación si hubieras estado prestando atención." Itachi le dio un codazo Rei. Rei tuvo la decencia de arquear la cabeza y ruborizarse.

 _Buen movimiento, Itachi._

"Sí, bueno, tal vez debería haber estado escuchando. ¿Alguna otra cosa buena por venir, mamá?"

"Lamentablemente, no. A menos que quieras acompañarme a un almuerzo para el ayuntamiento. ¿O tal vez a un jardín por la fiesta de las Hijas de la Revolución Americana?"

Rei negó. "No, gracias. Prefiero tener las piernas llenas de cera."

Itachi se echó a reír. "No puedo decir que te culpo, amigo."

Ino ordenó pizza, y Rei de alguna manera logró colar invitaciones para que una "pareja" de sus mejores amigos vinieran. Ino se resistió a ello, pero Itachi dijo que no le importaba. Antes que lo supiera, cinco adolescentes estaban colgados de cada palabra de Itachi y devoraban las diez pizzas que había pedido, y que Itachi había insistido en pagar. Una vez que la horda voraz de adolescentes y un adulto con un hambre insaciable se hubieron saciado, Itachi se sentó en la sala con Rei y sus amigos se acomodaron alrededor de él, y hablaron de fútbol sin parar.

Ino se apoyó contra la pared y escuchó. Itachi parecía tan a gusto con los chicos, que no le importaba responder a la andanada de preguntas, y ella no había oído hablar a su hijo tanto desde que tenía seis años. Por supuesto, no era que rutinariamente hablara de fútbol con él, tampoco. Después de todo, era su madre. Y una chica. Por lo tanto tenía muchos puntos en su contra, mientras que Itachi se hacía el héroe. Era una estrella de fútbol, y nunca tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio como decirle a su hijo que hiciera su tarea o regañarlo por no respetar su toque de queda.

Era tan injusto.

"Y ¿qué pasa con Sasuke? ¿Es tan impresionante como parece?" Preguntó Rei.

Ino mentalmente corrió a través de la lista de todos los jugadores de San Francisco y se quedó en blanco. Pensó que los conocía a todos. "¿Quién es Sasuke?"

Rei le lanzó una mirada que decía que era una completa idiota. "Sasuke Uchiha, mamá."

"Ah..."

Ino volvió la mirada hacia Itachi, que se veía divertido, en cambio Rei parecía consternado.

"Mamá, Sasuke Uchiha no sólo es el hermano más joven de Itachi, también es jugador profesional de béisbol. ¿Primera base? Juega en San Louis, que por cierto es también ¿la ciudad natal de Itachi y Sasuke? ¿En qué planeta vives de todos modos?"

"En Marte, al parecer," dijo Ino, disparando una mirada desesperanzada a Itachi, quien se echó a reír.

"No creo que necesites conocer a todos los jugadores de todos los deportes, Rei. Y tu mamá y yo recientemente empezamos a salir, por lo que no se sabe mi biografía, así como tú."

"Sí, pero si está saliendo contigo, te aseguro como el infierno debe saber quién es tu hermano."

"Esa lengua Rei," Ino tiró a su espalda.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

"Apenas hemos hablado solo del uno y del otro, no hemos entrando en la historia de la familia, Rei" Itachi dijo con una sonrisa directa hacia Ino.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza de una manera muy adulta. Rei lanzó una mirada curiosa a Ino que la hizo querer escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

"Esto es grave. Así que de todos modos, por eso juego con Green Bay..."

Salvados por el fútbol. Ino salió de la habitación antes que cualquier otro tema vergonzoso saliera e Itachi se le acercó. Ino dejo a Itachi disfrutar de la adoración de los chicos adolescentes por un rato más, hasta que la encontró en la cocina lavando los platos. Por lo menos, esperaba que el tipo que deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella fuera Itachi. Se dio la vuelta cuando él le besó el cuello.

"No tienes que ocultarte aquí", dijo.

Ella se secó las manos con la toalla de cocina y retrocedió. "No quería entrometerme en medio del culto al héroe."

"Son chicos buenos. Pero igual que todos los chicos, tienden a querer ser el centro de atención. Yo estoy saliendo contigo, no con ellos. Y tienes derecho a hacerte valer."

"No me importa. ¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Envié al club de fans a casa. Rei está arriba elaborando algunas jugadas para la práctica de mañana con su amigo, entonces se irán. Dijo que tiene práctica mañana, así que le dije que debería estar dormido a las once."

Ino oyó los sonidos de pies pisando fuerte por las escaleras. Rei y Devon aparecieron en la cocina.

Su hijo estaba sonriendo. Riendo, incluso.

"Nos vamos de aquí. Adiós, mamá. Nos vemos, Itachi".

"Nos vemos, Rei," dijo Itachi. "No se te olvide dormir un poco."

Rei lo saludó. "Está bien."

Cuando se fue, Ino soltó un bufido. "¿Las luces se apagan a las once? Sí, claro. Como si fuera a pasar."

"Sucederá. Me lo prometió."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Hablas en serio. En realidad va a dormirse a las once."

Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Yo di mi discurso sobre chicos creciendo y la necesidad de dormir de los atletas y como la práctica de fútbol saca a relucir tu cuerpo cada día, especialmente en verano. Te puedo garantizar que a las once, él y su amigo se irán a dormir."

Ino se echó hacia atrás. "Yo estoy... aturdida. No puedo decirte con qué frecuencia peleo con él acerca de ir a la cama a una hora decente."

"Yo fui adolescente una vez. Sé lo horrible que somos y pido disculpas por mi género."

Ella no podía dejar de reír. "Disculpa aceptada".

"Bien. Ahora, ven siéntate conmigo y relájate."

La arrastró hasta la sala, encendió la televisión, y se dejó caer en el sofá, entonces esperó que ella se acurrucara con él.

Ella dudó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo no traigo hombres aquí."

Él apoyó los pies en alto. "¿Por qué no?"

Se sentó en la silla en lugar de en el sillón, con él. "No lo sé. Pensé que... no."

"¿Así que piensas que está mal para tu hijo que sepa que tienes a un tipo más con quien ver la televisión?"

Lo miró fijamente. "Itachi. No lo sé. Yo no... Salgo en citas".

"Tiene catorce años, Ino".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "Su cumpleaños es el próximo mes"

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que va a tener quince el próximo mes, y nunca has traído a otro hombre? ¿En cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Y su padre?"

Ella dudó. "Él no es parte de la vida de Rei ahora."

La estudió. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado su padre fuera de su vida?"

"Oh." Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus manos por unos pocos segundos.

"Soy un entrometido. Lo siento."

"Su papá nunca ha estado en su vida."

"¿Nunca?"

"No"

"Bastardo".

Ella se estremeció inhalando y levantando la mirada hacia él. "Es una larga historia."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No esta noche."

"Está bien. Pero aun así, tienes derecho a tener una vida".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "He estado muy ocupada, primero cuando Rei era pequeño, y luego con su educación, y ahora tratando de conseguirme una carrera."

"Una vez más, necesitas tener una vida. Y está bien tener una cita de vez en cuando."

Cuando él lo decía así, sonaba ridículo y provincial. "Yo sólo no quería ser como las madres solteras que tienen a un grupo de chicos desfilando dentro y fuera de su vida."

"Y no es así, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Entonces ven aquí y veamos una película. Te prometo que no te violaré."

"Bueno, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Oh, hombre. Itachi estaba en serios problemas.

Le gustaba esta mujer. Realmente le gustaba. Y le gustaba su hijo, también. Era una buena madre, él podía decirlo. No buscaba su propio placer. Se hacía cargo de su hijo y sus necesidades, obviamente no acudía a fiestas en detrimento del bienestar de Rei, y en realidad era una de esas mujeres que ponían primero a su hijo.

Y esto estaba hasta ahora tan fuera de su elemento que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una hora y media de película y se quedó dormida en su hombro, roncando suavemente, lo que encontraba increíblemente real. Ninguna mujer que Saku le consiguiera sería atrapada así, muerta con la boca abierta y roncando sobre su hombro, por no hablar de su pelo que sobresalía de los lados de su cola de caballo.

Se acomodó y puso la cabeza de Ino en su regazo. Dios, era linda. No magnífica como para caer muerto en el sentido en que estaba acostumbrado. Había tenido montones de mujeres hermosas en sus brazos antes. Pero le gustaba que Ino fuera... normal y linda. Y que roncara. Sí, le gustaba eso de ella.

Ella roncó de nuevo y después rodó sobre su lado, doblando sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Itachi jaló la cobija de la parte de arriba del sillón y la cubrió con ella.

No se despertó, probablemente estaba exhausta. Se preguntó desde cuando lo hacía todo sola. ¿Criando a su hijo sola? Hombre, no debió ser nada fácil, y no había mencionado nada sobre su familia.

Rei parecía un buen chico también. Igual que sus amigos. Lo que quería decir que ella estuvo haciendo las cosas bien. Sola.

Como si ella no le gustara ya lo suficiente, ahora la admiraba también.

Sí, estaba en grandes problemas con esta mujer.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones pls.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y followers a todos.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

InoySasuke


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravilloso fic adaptado al universo de Naruto, El juego perfecto, que sale a raiz del libro de Jaci Burton, quien realmente es la autora de esta bella novela.

Por supuesto, Jaci Burton es la autora de esta novela y mantiene todos sus derechos de autora. Yo solamente con el permiso de liss92rc me limito a subir la adaptacion que ella realizo de este fic.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro original es de la autora Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capitulo 6.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

Ino casi saltó de su piel cuando la voz de Rei rompió el silencio de sus actividades de doblar la ropa de un normal sábado por la tarde. Había ido a trabajar temprano esa mañana, y no estuvo cuando ella había llegado a casa. Como ocurría a menudo, eran como dos barcos que pasaban uno junto al otro por la noche.

Ella puso la toalla en la parte superior de la secadora. "Me asustaste. ¿Cuándo entraste?"

"No lo sé. Hace rato."

"No te escuché por la secadora. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido qué?"

"Lo tuyo con Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh. No hay nada que este pasando."

Rei ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio la misma mirada que ella le daba cuando la respuesta no era lo suficientemente buena. Ella se resistió a reír.

"Vamos, mamá. Ningún hombre vendría a cenar con tu hijo si realmente no te gustara."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Aja. Te gusta mucho." Se volvió y salió de la sala de lavandería.

Ino lo siguió a la cocina y levantó la tapa de la olla sobre la estufa. Agitó la salsa mientras Rei se servía un vaso de leche con chocolate.

"Así que, ¿te molesta?" Le preguntó.

"¿Qué me molesta?"

"Verme a mí con alguien."

"Él no es simplemente alguien, mamá. Él es el maldito mariscal de campo de un equipo de fútbol de la NFL."

"Si no lo fuera, ¿Te molestaría?"

"Mamá, no me importa si estás saliendo con el chico que recoge nuestra basura, mientras sea bueno para ti."

Rei se detuvo frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Él es bueno contigo?"

Su pregunta la sorprendió. "Sí. Lo es."

"Entonces, ve por él. Pero es malditamente súper que estés saliendo con Itachi Uchiha. No esperes que me mantenga callado sobre eso." Rei la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, con la leche y un puñado de galletas en la mano.

Ella se ahogó y tuvo ojos llorosos, a punto de saltar sobre él por comer comida basura antes de la cena.

* * *

Itachi se estaba drenado físicamente, goteando sudor y maldiciendo a su entrenador, lo que hizo que Pain se riera de él y lo llamara un buen entrenamiento.

Itachi se limpió el sudor de los ojos y tomó su botella de agua. "Eres un hijo de puta", dijo jadeando.

Pain se sentó junto a él en el banco de pesas. "Me pagas para ser un hijo de puta. Si me odias al final de un entrenamiento, entonces he hecho mi trabajo."

"Ah-ajá. Me estoy muriendo".

Pain le dio una palmada en la espalda, su calva cabeza brillaba con las luces del techo. "Deja de lloriquear como un niño y súbete a la cinta por veinte minutos para enfriarte. Entonces podrás irte a la ducha."

"Disfrutas esto." Itachi arrastró su cuerpo adolorido a una posición de pie.

"Atiende mis tendencias sádicas. Y me pagas por ello. ¿Cómo no voy amar mi trabajo?"

Itachi negó y se arrastró a la cinta de correr, estuvo ahí veinte minutos con un razonable pero no patéticamente lento caminar, y se puso en marcha. Para entonces Pain estaba fuera torturando a algunos otros pobres diablos. Itachi se centró en la televisión esperando que esos veinte minutos pasaran rápido.

"Hombre, debes estar haciéndote viejo. Los malditos entrenamientos de Pain te están matando."

Itachi sonrió mientras Sasori Akasuna, el mejor receptor, saltaba a la rueda de ardilla y comenzaba a subir a un ritmo acelerado. Sasori tenía veintidós años y estaba en el segundo año de su contrato. Itachi estaba contento de tenerlo. El chico había llegado de una escuela pública en Louisiana, llegando alto porque tenía las mejores malditas manos y la más rápida zancada que Itachi nunca hubiese visto.

"¿Estás aquí para trabajar con Pain?"

"Sí. Tengo que estar en forma para las damas, como debes saber."

Itachi resopló. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes que mantener las piernas en buena forma por mí?"

Sasori se echó a reír. "Simplemente no se lo digas a las damas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pain se acercó, se inclinó sobre el control de la velocidad de Sasori, y apretó algunos números. "No es suficiente rápido, niño bonito. Si quieres seguir haciendo grandes cantidades de dinero con tus rápidas piernas, entonces, menos charla y más carrera."

Después de que Pain se alejó, Sasori dijo, "Es como estar de nuevo vuelta en la escuela. Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda."

"No te oyes jadeando lo suficiente, Sasori," Pain dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco, se echó a reír y Itachi también.

Itachi se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el frente del gimnasio, cuando vio a una hermosa pelirosa con un traje que era casi, pero no del todo demasiado corto para ser considerado adecuado. Su pelo estaba peinado con estilo, con los ojos verde jades como los de una bruja, con sus tacones pecaminosamente altos. Se veía como el sexo encarnado y sonreía como si supiera exactamente cómo se veía mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y hablaba por teléfono, con una cadera inclinada hacia un lado, aparentemente inconsciente al babeo en masa de los hombres sudorosos en el gimnasio que eran tan obvios, y que pasaban caminando varias veces para echarle un vistazo.

Pero Itachi sabía que era todo menos inconsciente.

La agente de Itachi, Sakura Haruno, no era nadie si no tapaba el tráfico. Dejó que las buenas sorprendidas miradas la tomaran en la puerta y luego entró. Y entonces fue directo a matar, mientras las lenguas de todos se arrastraban por el suelo.

Terminó su conversación telefónica cuando lo vio yendo en su dirección, y le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Itachi, no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Saku, no creo que haya mucho que no sepas."

Ella deslizó su brazo en el suyo. "Es cierto. Llévame a almorzar, y charlemos."

"Claro".

Llegaron a un restaurante a pocas cuadras de distancia. Itachi se estaba muriendo de hambre después de la flagelación de Pain, por lo que cargó contra proteínas y carbohidratos, mientras Saku mordisqueaba una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla.

"Necesitas una hamburguesa con queso", dijo él, agitando el tenedor en su intento lamentable de comer.

"Cariño, si me das grasas, los gerentes generales no se comerán con los ojos mis piernas ni mis pechos. Entonces, ¿quién le conseguirá a tipos como tú contratos de millones de dólares?"

Itachi tomó un largo trago de agua. "Prefiero que comas una hamburguesa con queso."

Ella arqueó una ceja, se secó su oh-tan-linda boca con la servilleta, luego empujó su plato. "Hay un estreno en Hollywood esta semana al que quiero que vayas."

"No estoy interesado".

"Siempre dices eso. Y después siempre vas."

"Aún así no estoy interesado."

Saku respiró hondo, como si fuera un padre exasperado con un niño difícil. Él sabía que no estaba tratando de impresionarlo con la sugerencia. Itachi no follaba con las personas con las que hacía negocios, había funcionado muy bien para Saku también, porque no quería mezclar sus negocios con el placer tampoco. Para Itachi, Saku era como una hermana - una hermana que a veces era muy molesta, pero que le hacía ganar un montón de dinero.

"Itachi, es la temporada de estrenos de verano. Las personas están prestando atención a la televisión y a las revistas y a quien está apareciendo en esos grandes estrenos de las películas. Este sería un buen momento para hacer una aparición en una de esas enormes películas millonarias. La nueva película de Cynthia Beaudreaux sale el Miércoles".

"¿Qué tipo de película es?"

"Una comedia romántica".

Itachi mordió un pedazo de pan. "Me gustan las películas de acción."

"Pero ¿No te gustaría asistir al estreno de su película?"

Él prefería tener una endodoncia [1]. Pero tal vez a Ino le gustaran las comedias románticas. "Déjame comprobar mi agenda, y me pondré en contacto contigo."

Saku arqueó una ceja. "Cariño, yo hago tu agenda. Sé cada movimiento que haces."

"No, no lo sabes."

"Sí, lo sé."

"No eres mi dueña, Saku. No cometas el error de pensar que lo eres. Quieres manejar mi carrera, bien. No pienses que manejas mi vida. Revisaré mi agenda y me pondré en contacto contigo."

Ella tomó su vaso de agua con gas, sin haberse ofendido para nada. Su vida consistía en hacer frente a atletas con grandes egos. Él sabía que iba a necesitarse una aplanadora para detenerla.

"¿No puedes hacer eso ahora?"

"Mi teléfono esta en el coche."

"¿No puedes ir a buscarlo?"

"No."

E Itachi tuvo que admitir que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Ella suspiró. "Estas probando mi paciencia, Itachi".

"Sí, pero te hago ganar un montón de dinero, por lo que estás dispuesta a aguantarme. Te llamo más tarde esta noche, Saku. Y entonces te diré si me consigues algunos boletos para ese estreno."

"Me refiero a que lleves a Cynthia Beaudreaux al estreno de su película."

"¿No tiene ya una cita?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez la tiene. No me importa. Haré arreglos para que tú seas su cita."

"Ya estás otra vez, organizando la vida de las personas".

"Para su beneficio y _tu_ beneficio."

"Si voy a este estreno, no será con Cynthia."

Los ojos de Saku brillaron con irritación. "¿Con quién será entonces?"

"Llevaría mi propia cita."

"¿A la organizadora de eventos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez".

"Ella es una don nadie."

"Pero el punto de este estreno es que me vean y me fotografíen, ¿verdad?"

Ella golpeó sus uñas sobre la mesa. "Sí. Pero—"

"Pero nada. Me has presentado a todas estas mujeres desde hace años, Saku. Y las Relaciones Publicas han sido grandes. De vez en cuando me gustaría elegir mi propia cita, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mirada la hizo pensarlo dos veces.

Mujer inteligente. Ella sabía que cuando no discutir. "Llámame y me avisas sobre lo que decidas".

"Lo haré."

* * *

Rei pasaría la semana en el campamento de fútbol. Ambos equipos— JV y Varsity— asistirían. Nunca estuvo lejos de ella tanto tiempo. Unos pocos días en excursiones escolares sí, pero no toda la semana. Ino lo había puesto en el autobús a las 5 a.m. esa mañana, y trató de no dejarle ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, sabiendo que sentiría vergüenza. Además de que quería que se convirtiera en un adulto fuerte e independiente, y sin duda era eso y mucho más. Estuvo tan entusiasmado con ese campamento, que ella había economizando y ahorrando para poder pagárselo. Estaba feliz de ser capaz de hacer eso por él. Lo había ganado con buenas notas y haciendo la tarea, y si su actitud con respecto al año pasado no fue espectacular, ella había entendido que no era fácil siendo un adolescente y comenzando la escuela secundaria. Había tantas presiones en los chicos en esos días. Ella trataba de cortar un poco sus lazos, siempre y cuando las cosas no se salieran demasiado de las manos. Y esas molestas hormonas contaran por lo menos en algo de su comportamiento de Jekyll y Hyde.

Pero ahora tenía una semana entera de noches tranquilas en el hogar. No sabía lo que haría con ella misma. Sus días se mantendrían ocupados con el trabajo. Tenía un almuerzo el miércoles, así que hoy y el Martes ella y las otras mujeres estarían suficiente ocupadas preparando el asunto.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer en la noche? Suponía que sería mejor empezar a prepararse a sí misma para los tiempos de soledad, ya que con el tiempo él conseguiría su licencia de conducir, empezaría a salir, a ir a la universidad. No estaría cerca mucho más.

Se vio mirándose en la ventana de la cocina, regresando de vuelta a la realidad ante el sonido de su teléfono celular sonando. Lo agarró y respondió:

"Hola, bonita."

Itachi. Sonrió al oír su voz. "Hola, guapo".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sintiendo pena de mí misma porque mi hijo me ha abandonado por una semana."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde fue?

"Al campamento de fútbol."

"Me acuerdo de esos. Pasará un buen rato."

"Estoy segura que lo hará. Pero es la primera vez que estaremos separados tanto tiempo."

"Caray, mamá, es tiempo de cortar el cordón."

Ahora le tocó el turno a ella de reír. "Tienes razón. Estoy exagerando, ¿verdad?"

"Definitivamente. Entonces, ¿qué harás el miércoles por la noche?"

"Tengo un almuerzo el miércoles."

"¿Pero el miércoles por la noche? ¿Estás libre?"

"Um, supongo que sí."

"¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?"

"Tenemos que terminar a eso de las dos, incluyendo la limpieza".

"¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo el miércoles por la noche?"

Ella sonrió. Esa sería la manera perfecta de relajarse después de hacer el evento del miércoles. "Me encantaría".

"Grandioso. Si me das la ubicación del evento que estarás haciendo, haré que una limosina te recoja allí alrededor de las dos".

"¿Una limusina?"

"Sí. Te llevará al aeropuerto."

"¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Para ver una película?" Sintió como si se hubiera perdido de alguna parte de la conversación en alguna parte.

"Estaremos volando a Los Angeles para ver el estreno de _I dreamed of You_."

Ella se cayó en la silla. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Me muero por ver esa película."

"¿Sí? Grandioso".

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Al estreno?"

"En serio".

"Oh, Dios mío, Itachi".

"¿Eso significa que sí?"

"Um, sí. Por supuesto que sí. Me encantaría."

"Bien. Haré que la limusina te recoja a las dos. Volaremos hasta allí, nos alojaremos en un hotel toda la noche, si está bien contigo."

"Sí. Perfecto. Oh, Dios, tengo que encontrar algo para llevar a un estreno. Dios mío, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Te llevaré mañana de compras."

"No necesito que me lleves de compras. Y no tengo tiempo para hacer compras. Estaré ocupada todo el día de mañana terminando los planes para el almuerzo."

"Muy bien. Haré que Saku te envíe algo."

"No. Puedo comprar mi propia ropa. Me haré algún tiempo. "

"Ino, no te invité al estreno para que entres en pánico. Y me aseguraré que tengas algo digno para usar en el estreno. Esa es mi responsabilidad, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Además, mi agente tiene personas que trabajan para ella, que no tienen casi nada que hacer."

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, si insistes. Um ¿Itachi?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por haberme invitado. Estoy muy emocionada."

"Yo también."

* * *

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en una ráfaga de actividad. Cuando le dijo a las chicas sobre la invitación a la premier, no estuvo segura de si estaban más emocionadas al respecto de ella o de ellas. A pesar de que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer de última hora para el almuerzo, Konan insistió en que Ino se hiciera la manicura y pedicura, a pesar de las vehementes protestas de Ino de que no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero Ellen y Tayula le dijeron que todo estaba cubierto para el almuerzo, e Ino se preocupaba innecesariamente.

Pero ese era su trabajo. Si ella no se preocupaba por cada pequeño detalle, ¿Quién lo haría?

Por lo menos el almuerzo mantenía su mente lejos del estreno de la glamorosa película con Itachi. De lo contrario habría sido un caso total perdido preocupándose acerca de lo que iba a usar y cómo se peinaría y la joyería que elegiría.

Pero esas cosas, al parecer, estaban fuera de su control, al menos según Lisa Montgomery, que se presentó muy temprano el martes por la mañana. Lisa trabajaba para Sakura Haruno, la agente de Itachi. Entró en la tienda cuando abrió, tomó las medidas de Ino, le preguntó sobre sus preferencias en colores para vestidos, zapatos, peinado, maquillaje y joyas, incluso. Konan, Ellen y Tayula se rieron y se metieron en el espíritu de todo eso, mientras Ino se sentaba en su mayor parte sorprendida a pesar de todo hasta que Lisa le dio las gracias, le dijo que se iba a encargar de todo, que todo lo que Ino tenía que hacer era presentarse en Los Ángeles el miércoles, y entrar campante por la puerta.

Al momento del almuerzo—que salió perfectamente— terminó, Ino estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Sin embargo, cuando el servicio de limusina se presentó, no pudo dejar de sentir una renovada sensación de emoción, más por ver a Itachi que por el estreno. Sin embargo, Konan la echó por la puerta y le dijo que acabaría la supervisión de lo último de la limpieza.

Así que se subió a la limusina negra, sintiéndose mucho más importante de lo que era, y trató de relajarse mientras se abrían camino hacia el aeropuerto de San Francisco. Se sorprendió al encontrar que tomarían un pequeño jet privado en lugar de una línea aérea comercial. Subió a bordo del jet de lujo. Itachi estaba sentado en la parte posterior en una silla que se veía muy cómoda. Se puso de pie cuando entró, se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó sonoramente.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos, con toda la tensión de la semana flotando en sus labios mientras se movían sobre los de ella, con su lengua deslizándose en el interior, lamiendo la suya. Suspiró, apoyándose en él, amando la sensación de sus duros músculos mientras se aferraba a él.

Era difícil no querer seguir besándolo, tocándolo, pero no estaban solos. Ella rompió el beso, y tocó su frente con la suya.

"Te extrañé".

Ella sonrió, amando que él dijera las palabras que ella sentía. "También te eché de menos."

"¿Cómo salió tu almuerzo?" Le hizo señas mostrándole un sofá de cuero blanco.

Este jet no se parecía a un avión. Parecía como una suite de hotel con una exuberante alfombra y sillas de gran tamaño que giraban. Y el sofá. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Se sentó, y él se sentó a su lado. "Nos fue muy bien."

"Grandioso. Espero que consigas más negocios con eso."

"Yo también".

La azafata a bordo les sirvió un vaso de champaña. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose un poco decadente, pero con mucho gusto lo aceptó y luego se volvió a Itachi, quien bebía una copa de lo que parecía ser una soda. "¿Tu no bebes champagne?"

"Es verano y estoy en práctica. Mi entrenador personal me daría una patada en el trasero si descubre que sudo alcohol."

Ella se echó a reír. "Entrenándote duro, ¿verdad?"

"A veces me quejo un poco después del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no digas que me escuchaste decir eso. Simplemente golpea mi ego".

"Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar, en tan buena forma como estás, lo que se necesitaría para hacerte sentir así."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me estoy haciendo mayor. Es más difícil mantenerme de esta manera, así que tengo que trabajar para ello."

"El fútbol es un deporte brutal. Tienes que estar construido como la ladera de una montaña para recibir el tipo de golpes que recibes."

Él se echó hacia atrás y jugó con los extremos de su pelo. "Es más fácil para mí que para muchos de los otros chicos. Yo sólo tengo que dar un paso atrás y tirar".

"Uh-ajá. He visto los juegos. Tomas tu parte en los aciertos."

"Así que, eres una fan. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?"

"Pues sí, lo quiero. Puedes autografiarme con tu lengua en mi—"

"Estaremos listos para el despegue en breve, Sr. Uchiha."

"Gracias, Amanda", dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de Ino. Una vez que Amanda se fue a la parte delantera del avión, Itachi se inclinó y rozó sus labios a través de los de ella.

Ino engulló, con su cuerpo envuelto en un infierno de necesidad.

"Tatuarte con mi lengua, ¿eh?"

Ella debería estar avergonzada de que Amanda, la auxiliar de vuelo había probablemente escuchado lo que dijo, pero en este momento su única preocupación era Itachi. "Sí".

"Tendré eso en mente. Es hora de abrocharse el cinturón."

Se movieron a los asientos quedando separados hasta después del despegue, momento en el que Amanda les trajo bebidas frescas, aperitivos de camarones a la plancha y una ensalada.

"Pensé necesitarías algo de comer", dijo Itachi. "Una vez que lleguemos no habrá ninguna hora para comer hasta después del estreno."

"¿Cuál es la agenda?"

"Saku dijo que hizo arreglos para que alguien te peinara y maquillara, y tiene tu vestido y zapatos y todas esas joyas listas en Los Ángeles"

"Itachi, te has metido en un montón de problemas por mi. No tienes que hacer esto."

Él levantó la mano y le besó la muñeca. "Quiero que esta sea una noche divertida para ti."

"Obviamente este es el caso de cuando tu agente quiere que asistas para exponerte a los medios"

"Por supuesto."

"Y no exactamente esperaba que me llevaras como tu cita."

"No hago todo lo que Sakura me dice que haga." Sosteniendo su mano, lamió el interior de su muñeca. Ella se estremeció.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que el vuelo aterrice?"

Itachi tomó su teléfono celular para echar un vistazo a la hora. "Unos cuarenta minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Su mirada recorrió los límites del jet. "No tenemos mucha privacidad aquí".

"Más de la que crees." Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a través de la puerta del fondo del avión. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que era un dormitorio.

"Mierda. ¿A quién pertenece esta cosa? ¿A algún sultán?"

Itachi se echó a reír, entrando detrás de ella y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor. "Es el avión de Kakashi Hatake".

"Oh, Dios mío. No tenía ni idea. Realmente le debes caer bien."

"Bueno, sí. Pero realmente le gusta Sakura, también. Ella le chismea, almuerza con su esposa todo el tiempo. Creo que piensa en ella como su oh - tan exitosa hija".

Ella se volvió y lo abrazó. "Creo que realmente tú le caes bien. No puedo creer estar en este avión."

"Basta de hablar de aviones." Itachi llegó detrás y cerró la puerta, empujando a Ino contra la pared. "¿Te importaría unirte al club de milla alta [2]?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." Ella apretó los labios en los suyos, con sus pezones ya hormigueando con el pensamiento de tener sexo con Itachi en este jet. Había teniendo experiencias salvajes con él, pero esto era loco y era muy emocionante. Estaba mojada y lista y deseando poder estar inmediatamente desnuda para que él pudiera follarla.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué tenía que estar desnuda de todas formas? Él tenía su boca sobre la de ella, con su duro cuerpo contra el suyo, y llevaba un vestido de tarde. Su pene estaba duro contra su cadera. Ella acomodó su cuerpo, poniendo su erección en contacto directo con su sexo, después se frotó contra él.

Él bajó la vista hacia ella con una ardiente expresión que hizo que su interior se fusionara.

"¿Hay algo que desees?"

"Sí. Tu pene dentro de mí. Ahora."

Él levantó su vestido, metiendo la mano mientras lo empujaba sobre sus caderas, luego alcanzando sus bragas y arrastrándoselas hacia abajo. Ella se movió, dejándolas caer al suelo. Itachi abrió sus pantalones y sacó su pene, llegando a su bolsillo por un condón, desgarrándolo, y poniéndoselo en un tiempo récord.

Itachi la empujó contra la pared y levantó la pierna sobre su cadera, empujando dentro de ella con una dura estocada que la hubiera hecho gritar si no hubiera sido consciente de que no estaban solos en este avión. En cambio, gimió mientras salía y entraba en ella de nuevo. Sentía el pulsar de su vagina, más exigente por el placer pecaminoso que le daba. Arrastró los tirantes de su vestido de sus hombros y mostró sus pechos, luego se inclinó para trabajar en uno de sus pezones y chupárselo fuerte. Ino se estremeció, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared del avión, el rugido de los motores era igual que el rugido de su sangre, que golpeaba sus oídos. Ella tiró de la camisa de Itachi, y levantó sus brazos, lo que le permitió sacársela.

Oh, a ella le gustaba esto, que la golpeara contra la pared del avión, con su vestido como un taco en sus manos mientras se aferraba a él y mientras la golpeaba con sus profundos empujes hacia arriba, con su frenesí por hacer el amor sacándola de su mente y llevándola a un lugar donde se sentía loca y libre. Ella no sabía nada sino de este hombre y este momento y el centro de su deseo que se enrollaba como una serpiente, feroz y sin obstáculos. Ella marcó sus hombros con sus uñas y le exigió más.

"Mierda," dijo ,meciendo su pelvis contra la de ella más duro, dándole más de lo que ella hubiera querido, deslizando su mano entre ellos para dar masajes a su clítoris, separándose lo suficiente para que ver como era follada por su pene dentro de ella y utilizado sus dedos en su clítoris.

"Me voy a correr, Itachi. Sigue follándome así."

Ella sintió que su vagina estaba tensa en torno a su pene, con una espiral salvaje de sensaciones haciéndose cargo, y se vino con un grito salvaje.

Itachi cerró su boca sobre la suya, chupando su lengua mientras se mecía en su contra, empujando muy dentro de ella con un gemido cuando alcanzó su clímax y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella, levantándola del suelo mientras empujaba duro y profundo en su interior.

Sin aliento, con un hormigueo en las piernas, se fue con él cuando la llevó a la cama y cayó sobre él, con ella encima, con ambos jadeando y húmedos de sudor.

Ino no habló durante unos minutos, conteniendo y sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Itachi en su contra, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Creo que tu vestido se ha arrugado", dijo finalmente.

Ella se echó a reír. "No creo que me importe. Pero podríamos estar sudando la colcha del Sr. Hatake."

"No me importa, y estoy seguro de que a él tampoco."

Se limpiaron en el muy agradable y para nada típico baño del avión. Ino se alisó el pelo y se visitó lo mejor que pudo, pero fue muy obvio por sus rosadas mejillas y labios ligeramente hinchados que tenía una apariencia 'de recién' follada.

"Definitivamente, parece que acabo de tener sexo. ¿Cómo voy a hacerle frente a la tripulación del vuelo?"

"A la tripulación del vuelo se le paga muy bien para no notar nada. Vamos a tomar una copa antes de aterrizar. Me has dado sed."

Ella se rió y lo tomó de la mano, muy pronto sintiendo sed ella misma.

* * *

Lo que Ino aprendió muy rápidamente una vez que aterrizaron en Los Ángeles era que la agente de Itachi era un infierno de organizadora. Una limusina se reunió con ellos en el avión y los llevó a un increíblemente lujoso hotel, donde fue apartada de Itachi por todo un equipo de personas de maquillaje y peluquería. La metieron a la ducha, y luego fue pulida, encerada, y maquillada en cada pulgada de su rostro. Le habían aplicado maquillaje profesional, estaba peinada, e incluso había una mujer que entró y la vistió.

Se preguntó si este era el estilo de vida que las estrellas de cine estaban acostumbradas. Sin duda era bueno ser mimada y todo, aunque era un poco abrumador. En el momento en que se paró frente al espejo vestida en algún vestido escandalosamente caro de diseñador y adornada con joyas de las que no quería saber el costo, tuvo que admitir que habían hecho maravillas con ella, porque ni siquiera se parecía a ella misma. El peinado hacia mágica en la complexión de una persona. La cicatriz sobre su ceja que obtuvo de niña cuando cayó de su columpio fue destruida por expertos. Sus ojos parecían enormes y... hermosos, y sus pestañas -wow. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo de gasto de pie frente al espejo aplicándose rimel podría esperar reproducir la magia de las pestañas postizas.

El vestido sin tirantes color cobre se ceñía a su busto, cintura y caderas, y luego caía en mágicas ondas en el suelo, y era la cosa más bella que Ino había usado nunca. Y los zapatos - Dios, los zapatos. Tiras y agujas con un arco más lindo de sus dedos del pie. Habían acertado con el vestido, y ella quiso dormir con ellos hasta que muriera.

"Gracias a todos—muchas gracias. Me siento como Cenicienta esta noche. Todos ustedes trabajaron tan duro para hacerme quedar bonita, y no puedo decirles lo mucho que aprecio eso".

El personal de maquillaje y del pelo y todos los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa a ella, la abrazaron y la besaron, y luego salieron de la habitación. Ino inhaló, lo dejó escapar, luego se volvió una vez más al espejo.

"Santa mierda, mujer."

Se volvió al oír la voz de Itachi.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada del dormitorio. Una vez más, fue golpeada por el absolutamente increíble hombre que llevaba esmoquin. Sus anchos hombros llenaban la camisa tan bien, y era lo suficientemente alto como para llevar la ropa con elegancia, su pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules eran aún más sorprendentes contra el negro sólido de su esmoquin. Entró y caminó a su alrededor mientras ella estaba en el centro de la habitación, luego se acercó, levantó la mano y posó un beso en sus dedos.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto".

Ella se sintió emocionada. "No lo soy. Pero estoy segura de que me siento de esa forma esta noche. Gracias por esto."

" _Eres_ la mujer más hermosa que he visto, porque aprecias esto de una forma que ninguna otra mujer con la que he estado antes puede apreciarlo."

Ella sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas. "No me hagas llorar, o tendrás que llamar a toda esa horda de personas de nuevo para arreglarlo."

Él extendió el brazo. "¿Lista para ir a divertirte?"

"Sí".

* * *

[1] Endodoncia es el tratamiento de conductos radiculares, esto corresponde a toda terapia que es practicada en el complejo dentino-pulpar (es decir la pulpa dentaria y su dentina) de un diente (actualmente el término mejor aceptado es órgano dental). Es también la especialidad odontológica reconocida desde 1963 por la Asociación Dental Americana.

[2] Club de persona que tiene sexo en los aviones. Se puede ingresar cuando se ha tenido una actividad sexual en pleno vuelo. Pero además tiene sus normas y es que debe ser en una aeronave a una altura minina de 1 milla, unos 5280 metros por encima de la superficie terrestre.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones pls.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y followers a todos.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

InoySasuke


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridos lectores del Fandom ItaIno:

He contactado con la autora liss92rc del foro fanfic para llevar a cabo el proyecto: me ha dado su permiso para publicar en esta web su maravilloso fic adaptado al universo de Naruto, El juego perfecto, que sale a raiz del libro de Jaci Burton, quien realmente es la autora de esta bella novela.

Por supuesto, Jaci Burton es la autora de esta novela y mantiene todos sus derechos de autora. Yo solamente con el permiso de liss92rc me limito a subir la adaptacion que ella realizo de este fic.

* * *

A/M: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, son de la propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Así como, la historia adaptada es de liss92rc, y el libro original es de la autora Jaci Burton.

Advertencias: ItaIno. SasuSaku. Lemon. Universo alterno. Alteración de las personalidades. Obscenidades. El contenido de este fic es altamente sexual y/o violento. Mayores de 18, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Itachi Uchiha es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la cama… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...

Durante años, Itachi ha sabido aprovechar al máximo la vida a disposición de un deportista profesional: la fama, la fortuna, y una chica diferente en cada ciudad. Pero cuando conoce y se relaciona con la hermosa organizadora de eventos, Ino Yamanaka, quiere mucho más que la típica relación de una noche. Lástima que Ino no esté interesada en conocer mejor al más notorio playboy del fútbol.

Como la madre soltera de un hijo adolescente, lo último que necesita Ino es el estilo de vida del jet set de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de que su ardiente y apasionada aventura de una noche fue inolvidable. La vida de Ino es bastante complicada ya, como para meterse de lleno en la fama como la última adquisición de Itachi. Ino jugó al juego del amor una vez y perdió mucho, y no tiene intención de vivir de nuevo la experiencia, sobre todo con un rompecorazones como Itachi.

Pero cuando Itachi se propone ganar, nada lo detendrá. Y tiene en mente la jugada perfecta para atrapar a su seductora picara.

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Ino no sabía qué esperar, ya que nunca estuvo en el estreno de una película antes. Los flashes en su rostro y las aparentemente miles de preguntas sobre quién era y cual era su relación con Itachi fueron abrumadoras y la tomaron por sorpresa. Esperaba que las estrellas de cine fueran acosadas por los medios de comunicación. Pero ¿ella? Ella no era nadie.

Por otra parte, Itachi era el famoso. Los medios de comunicación querían saber quién era su acompañante.

Itachi parecía muy cómodo, sonriendo y saludando a los fans y posando para las cámaras. Y cuando se le preguntó acerca de Ino, pareció estar bien presentándola a todo el mundo, incluidos los periodistas nacionales, las revistas, incluso a los del canal de entretenimiento*[1]

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Ino quería regresar a la limusina, volver a la suite, y observar a otras personas en la televisión. No quería verse a sí misma en ella, aunque estaba segura de que las cámaras estaban más interesadas en las estrellas de cine y televisión y en las modelos que asistían y no en ella. Ella no era noticia. Y afortunadamente, todas las personas de los medios de comunicación se dieron cuenta de eso muy pronto y salieron corriendo tras las celebridades reales para que Ino pudiera respirar.

Lo que hizo fue disfrutar comiéndose con los ojos a la crema y nata de Hollywood, que estaba a pocos metros de ella, dando entrevistas y sonriendo a las cámaras. Así que cuando no tuvo cámaras en su cara, deseó haber pensado en llevar su propia cámara y tomar algunas fotos para que Konan, Ellen y Tayula las pudieran ver. A pesar de que suponía que podría ser inapropiado correr detrás de las estrellas de cine y tomar fotos con su mini cámara.

Cuando finalmente entraron, Itachi la llevó a sus asientos, y oh, la película fue maravillosa. Y el tiempo pasado con Itachi grandioso. Sostuvo su mano y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y ambos se rieron en la película, que fue divertida y romántica. Fue una noche perfecta, y Ino se sintió como que era en realidad Cenicienta. Itachi incluso se inclinó sobre ella algunas veces durante la película y la besó. No podría pedir una cita mejor, y recordaría esta noche por siempre.

Cuando la película terminó, todo el mundo salió arrastrando los pies y se dirigió a sus limusinas.

Ino se apoyó contra Itachi, con su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, mientras entraba en su coche.

"Lo pasé maravillosamente, Itachi. Gracias."

Él le sonrió. "No hay de qué. Pero no ha terminado."

"¿No?"

"No, hay una fiesta posterior al estreno. A menos que no quieras ir."

"Oh, no. Suena divertido".

Se fueron a otro hotel muy elegante donde había una fiesta en el increíble y gran salón de baile lleno de globos y carteles de cine y fuentes de champangñe y por suerte – de comida.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Me muero de hambre", dijo mientras ella y Itachi encontraban una mesa.

"Yo también. Estoy tan contento de que te guste comer."

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Por qué no me gustaría?"

Él le dedico una mirada. "Te sorprenderías del número de mujeres de mis citas que no comen. No creerías la expresión de horror en sus rostros cuando les sugería una comida de verdad. No hay nada más deprimente que ver a una mujer dar un mordisco a un pedazo de apio."

Ella se echó a reír. "No hay temor de eso conmigo. Llévame a la hamburguesa con queso más cercana."

Había fotógrafos y medios de comunicación presentes ahí también, pero no parecían estar tan frenéticas como en la alfombra roja. Sin embargo, Ino era consciente de que Itachi tenía una imagen que mantener, por lo que no trató de meterse los alimentos directamente a su boca, a pesar de que en ese momento podría haberse comido el brazo derecho de un fotógrafo.

Los medios de comunicación parecían contentos de pescar a los actores y a las actrices sirviéndose y después dejarlos.

"Probablemente sentirás no haber traído a alguien más famoso contigo", dijo finalmente al ser capaz de hablar después de que su estómago estuvo lleno.

Itachi tomó un trago de refresco, y luego arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque somos más o menos ignorados por los medios de comunicación. Si hubieras traído a alguna actriz de moda contigo, hubieras tenido más, ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Más cámara?"

Él se echó a reír. "Cariño, no vine aquí para ser fotografiado. Dios sabe que tengo más oportunidades de conseguir ser fotografiado de las que necesito. Quería traerte para que pasaras un buen rato."

"Oh." Ella miró hacia abajo a su regazo, sintiéndose estúpida por haberle dicho lo que dijo. "Lo siento".

Él le alzó la barbilla con los dedos. "No lo sientas. Pero no malinterpretes por qué estamos aquí. No te estoy utilizando para una sesión fotográfica conmigo, Ino. Te he traído aquí esta noche porque quería que pasaras un buen momento. No hay segundas intenciones".

Ella deslizó su mano alrededor de su nuca. "Gracias, Itachi. Realmente ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida."

Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, el beso fue suave y amable, era el tipo de beso que hacía que su corazón quisiera hacer cosas peligrosas - como enamorarse.

El flash de una cámara la hizo saltar. Ino parpadeó y miró la cara de un fotógrafo. "Me enviarás algunas copias de esas, ¿verdad, Konohamaru?", Preguntó Itachi.

El fotógrafo se echó a reír. "Claro que sí, Itachi".

Ino levantó una ceja hacia Itachi después de que el tipo de la cámara se alejó. "¿Llamas por su primer nombre a los paparazzi?"

"Te ponen una cámara en la cara muy a menudo, así que aprendes quienes son. Konohamaru es un buen chico. Es un profesional independiente. Y realmente deseo una copia de esa foto."

"Yo también".

"Así que, ¿Estás lista para conocer a algunas estrellas de cine?"

El corazón le palpitó. "¿En serio?"

"Claro." Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "No habría razón en traerte a una de estas cosas de lujo, si no puedes decir que conociste a algunos de los grandes nombres de Hollywood, ¿verdad?"

Ella se sintió débil con el sólo acto de levantarse.

* * *

Itachi bebió de su botella de agua y le colocó la tapa de nuevo, mirando hacia Ino, que se había quedado dormida en la limusina en el viaje de vuelta de la fiesta.

Le encanto haberla traído el estreno, disfrutó viendo a través de sus ojos. Estuvo en muchas de esas cosas en los últimos años y se hastió de la experiencia. Y las mujeres que lo acompañaban iban tras sólo una cosa – la exposición de su carrera y tantas fotos y oportunidades en los medios de comunicación, como pudieran conseguir. Lo que significaba cámaras en su cara toda la noche y nada más que entrevistas, con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro todo el tiempo. Esos eventos se convirtieron en una dolorosa experiencia.

Hasta Ino. Estuvo con los ojos abiertos y entusiasmada con todo, malditamente petrificada ante las cámaras, e hizo todo lo posible por evitarlas. Y entonces se había disculpado por la falta de tiempo de cámaras con él.

Increíble. Y refrescante estar con una mujer que no estaba concentrada en sí misma, sino que se preocupaba por él. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella. Pero le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. Muchísimo. ¿A quién no? Era hermosa, divertida y sexy, y su química juntos era explosiva. Era dulce y cariñosa, y si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sí estaba dispuesto a enamorarse.

¿Lo estaba?

"Estás mirándome."

Él miró hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos soñolientos y medio abiertos y se veía sexy como el infierno.

"Si. Eres hermosa cuando duermes."

Ella se movió, sentándose y pasándose la mano por encima de su vestido. "No lo soy. Lo siento, sólo me quedé dormida allí. Creo que la emoción del día y de la noche acabaron cobrándome la pasada."

"Está bien. Has tenido un día largo. Tienes derecho a tomar una siesta."

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Itachi tomó a Ino de la mano y la ayudó a salir de la limusina. Le gustaba ser visto con ella, no porque fuera una estrella, sino porque era hermosa de una forma natural y que hacía que la gente al caminar volviera la cabeza. Otra cosa que realmente le gustaba de ella era que no tenía idea de lo bonita que era.

En el ascensor posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, con sus dedos apretados entre los suyos. Itachi tragó, con un nudo gigante en la garganta.

 _Mantén esto tranquilo y calmado y deja de pensar en lo serio que puede ponerse entre los dos._

Metió la llave dentro de la cerradura y empujó la puerta para abrirla, sosteniéndola para que ella entrara en el interior, su falda hacía todo tipo de sexys ruidos mientras entraba a la sala de estar de la suite.

Se volvió hacia él, con su falda ondeando a su alrededor. Parecía una princesa y su nudo en la garganta se hundió en su pecho.

Se movió hacia ella y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. "¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves esta noche?"

Le gustaba que ella realmente se ruborizara. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Te he dicho el increíble momento que tuve esta noche?"

Y sólo así, él comenzó a moverse con ella en sus brazos, con sus pies a un ritmo perfecto al oír esa canción estúpida en su cabeza. Ella era una princesa esa noche, y necesitaban bailar juntos.

"Itachi".

"Sí".

"¿Te das cuenta que estás bailando?"

"Sí".

"Tengo que decirte de nuevo lo buen bailarín que eres."

"Puedes agradecer a mi madre por eso. Ella insistió con lo del salón de baile." Levantó su mano y ella deslizó la suya en la de él. Él comenzó a moverse alrededor del piso de mármol de la sala de estar.

"Me gustaría agradecerle a tu madre por eso. Eres increíble".

"No le digas a la gente de _Dancing with the Stars_ ** _[2]_**. Sabes que aman tener a jugadores de fútbol en su espectáculo".

Ella se echó a reír. "No puedo verte queriendo hacer algo así."

"No. Así que por el amor de Dios, no pongas ese bichito en la oreja de Sakura, tampoco. Eso me pondría directo en su callejón."

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Esa era la cosa. Podría imaginar cualquiera de sus secretos a salvo con ella. Pero no el más grande de ellos. Era demasiado pronto para contarle todo.

Bailaron hacia el balcón, él abrió la puerta y la llevó afuera. La noche era cálida, con las luces de la ciudad brillando y resplandecientes. Miró la ciudad, e Itachi envolvió sus brazos en ella, respirando su olor.

"Ha sido una noche perfecta, Itachi. Gracias otra vez."

"No hay de qué. Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen momento."

"Tu vida es increíble. Las oportunidades que ofrece la fama son increíbles."

"Lo son. Las he disfrutado al mismo tiempo que las he tenido, apreciándolas por lo que son. La fama es fugaz, especialmente para alguien del deporte. No tendemos a tener una vida útil larga."

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Esa es una perspectiva muy razonable. Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando tu carrera futbolística haya terminado?"

"He invertido bien, no he vivido más allá de mis medios. Tendré un montón de dinero cuando me retire del fútbol".

"Pero no es que no harás nada, ¿verdad?"

"No. Llevo unas cuantas organizaciones de caridad, así que las supervisaría. Tal vez sería entrenador. Hay algunas otras opciones que estoy explorando. En realidad no he decidido aún lo que quiero hacer. Depende de cuánto tiempo pueda jugar".

Lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué?", Le preguntó.

"Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Eres educado, rico, no has derrochado tu dinero en drogas o en fiestas. Das para caridad, y en realidad estás planeando tu futuro. ¿No tienes esqueletos en tu armario, Itachi? ¿No hay un chico malo acechando por ahí, algo que te haga menos que perfecto?"

Si tan sólo ella supiera. "Nadie es perfecto, Ino. Ni siquiera yo."

Ella suspiró. "No lo sé. Seguro que así es como pareces".

"¿Serías feliz si fuera malo?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No, para nada. Solo Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de..."

"¿De qué?"

Ella negó. "De nada. No importa. Estoy siendo ridícula." Se inclinó y presionó un beso en sus labios. "Esta ha sido una noche maravillosa, y estoy mareada y exhausta. Pero no tan agotada que no pueda mostrarte cuán completamente feliz estoy en tu compañía. Ahora ven a ayudarme a quitarme estas caras y pecaminosamente costosas joyas y este vestido. Es hora de que Cenicienta vuelva de nuevo a su calabaza."

Él se echó a reír y dejó que lo condujera al dormitorio. La ayudó a quitarse las joyas, abrió su vestido, contuvo la respiración cuando salió de él, revelando el sexy-como-el infierno sujetador sin tirantes y que hacían juego con la escasa ropa interior que llevaba con sus tacones de aguja.

"Me gusta la calabaza más que Cenicienta. ¿Puedes quedarte así? ¿Con los zapatos?"

Ella se echó a reír, desató su corbata del lazo, le quitó chaqueta por los hombros, y luego se tomó su maldito dulce tiempo para desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

"Parece que no fue hace tanto tiempo estábamos quitándote el esmoquin".

"Nuestra primera noche juntos," dijo, recordándola con tanta claridad como si fuera ayer.

Levantó su mirada hacia él, mientras hacía un gesto a su camisa fuera del pantalón. "Sí. Me encantó verte desvestirte. Esta noche yo te desnudaré."

Él se estremeció cuando llegó al cierre de sus pantalones, malditamente cerca cuando sus nudillos rozaron la cremallera. Su pene estaba tenso contra la tela de sus pantalones, duro y palpitante y listo para ser tocado. Ella le bajó los pantalones, después los calzoncillos bóxers. Él se quitó los zapatos, y ella se arrodilló para quitarle los calcetines, dejándolo desnudo y de pie delante de ella.

Ino se sentó en sus talones, mirando su pene. "Siéntate en esa silla, Itachi".

Se volvería loco si seguía viéndolo de esa manera. Se movió a la silla y se sentó, abriendo las piernas mientras ella se movía entre ellas para arrodillarse. Se estremeció cuando sus pechos acariciaron sus muslos, luego su estómago, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con un hambre que no supo que poseía. A pesar de que trató de que no le importara, sentía algo por Ino, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil fingir que lo que había entre ellos era algo casual. Y cuando ella le dio un beso con un suave gemido y con una necesidad que igualaba a la suya, su pene se tambaleó contra la suavidad de su vientre, y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en estar en su interior, cuan seguro se sentía, cuan correcto, y de repente quiso que ella supiera todo acerca de él.

 _Whoa._ Era hora de frenar ese infierno. Dio una respiración profunda y se concentró en lo físico, en la forma en que explotaba el sabor en su boca cada vez que lo besaba, sobre cómo malditamente difícil sería sostenerse y dejar que jugara ese juego de seducción.

Ella alejó los labios de él y arrastrándolos sobre su mandíbula, cuello, con sus dedos jugando con sus pezones. Él respiró, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban sus manos sobre él. Besó sus pezones, los lamió. Le gustaba ver el pasar su boca y lengua a través de su pecho y serpentear hacia abajo a través de su abdomen, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, anticipando cada movimiento. Se estremeció mientras se deslizaba a través de su estómago, apoyando la cara en su muslo mientras miraba su pene y luego a él.

Ella le irguió y sonrió antes de agarrar su pene con ambas manos. Él susurró en un suspiro. Su paciencia estaba colgando de un hilo. Le costaba permitirle hacer eso cuando lo único que quería era lanzarla sobre la alfombra y hundirse en su interior. Pero este era su juego, y él iba a dejarla jugar a su manera.

"Me gusta que me toques, Ino".

Ella se humedeció los labios y se levantó entre sus piernas. Él se inclinó sobre ella para desabrochar el cierre de su sujetador, dejándolo caer para poder ver sus pechos, con sus duras puntas rosas acariciando su eje, rodando su mano sobre ella. Parecía estar hipnotizado por ella mientras jugaba con él, tomándose su tiempo, apretándolo con fuerza, después haciendo su toque más suave.

Podía verla tocando su pene durante horas, con el calor y la suavidad de su mano que no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con cuando él se tocaba. Había finura en sus movimientos a diferencia de su prisa en hacerlo y terminar con ello como era su estilo. Era toda gracia y suavidad, y cuando puso su boca sobre la cabeza de su pene y arremolinando su lengua como si fuera un maldito cono de helado, casi se perdió, casi disparó su corrida dentro de su boca en ese momento como si fuera un chico de quince años, sin control.

Ella lamió su longitud, con su pequeña lengua color rosa montada en su eje como si no se cansara de él.

"Jesucristo, Ino eso tan jodidamente bueno." Él alcanzó su pelo, comenzando a tirar de todos sus broches cuidadosamente, necesitando quitarlos para poder enredar sus dedos en él. Y cuando por fin estuvieron libres, tomó un puñado de cabello con su mano y le dio un tirón. Su mirada espetó la suya, y ella sonrió, y luego tomó su pene profundamente, pareciendo saber exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

Le dejó meter su pene profundamente en su boca, dejándolo follar con su eje entre sus labios dulces duro y rápido hasta que jadeó, hasta que pudo sentir sus bolas endurecerse.

"Sí. Chupa mi polla fuerte."

Lo tomó profundamente, tragando la cabeza de su pene, apretándolo, haciendo que el sudor rodara entre sus omóplatos. La tensión tiraba de su columna, y luchó contra el impulso de dejarse ir, quería saborear sus dulces labios en él durante unos minutos más. Era una diosa con una boca perfecta y le hacía cosas que lo hacían apretar los dientes y hundir sus talones en la alfombra. Podía esperar un poco más.

Ella pasó el pulgar por ese lugar entre sus huevos y su trasero, y oh joder, se sentía bien, ser objeto de juegos allí mientras lo chupaba. Él anhelaba más. Ella era como una droga. Empujó su pene profundamente y supo que ese viaje iba a terminar pronto, porque quería venirse en su boca tanto que ya se podía imaginar lo que sería sentir su lengua, sentir cómo lo drenaba hasta que no quedara nada.

"Me correré en tu boca Ino, si no quieres, es mejor que me lo digas ahora."

Pero ella sólo tarareó alrededor de su eje y le hizo cosquillas en el trasero con sus dedos, y maldita sea, si eso no lo hizo dispararse en ese mismo momento, duro y rápido por todo el camino hasta su dulce garganta. Él se vino con un fuerte grito, con su trasero levantándose de la silla, con su orgasmo proviniendo de algún lugar profundo dentro de él. Se sintió mareado, culminando en su columna, en su cerebro, en todas las partes dejándolo tembloroso y sudoroso y totalmente abrumado.

Cayó de espaldas contra la silla, e Ino se fue con él, con la boca todavía en él, lamiendo hasta la última gota de lo que él le daba, hasta que finalmente soltó su pene y puso su cabeza sobre su muslo.

A Itachi le tomó más o menos un minuto antes de sentirse coherente de nuevo. Sacó a Ino de su regazo, y la vio tan jodidamente sexy vestida sólo con sus bragas y zapatos. La besó profundamente, degustándose a sí mismo en su lengua, sorprendido por lo que ella hizo por él.

Ella se apartó, se lamió los labios y le sonrió. "Sabes bien."

Él se estremeció. "Cristo, casi hiciste que me diera un maldito ataque."

Ella se rió. "Que bueno".

"Te daré algo bueno". La levantó y la puso sobre sus pies, y le sacó sus bragas, dejándole los zapatos que lo volvían medio loco. Luego la sentó en la silla y le abrió las piernas. "Tu turno".

La besó primero, queriendo probar su boca, lamer sus labios, deslizando su lengua por su boca y succionándola. Hizo que su pene volviera a la vida, a pesar de que había tomado todo lo que tenía.

La besó en el cuello, y ella se estremeció. Él sabía que su cuello era sensible, y le dio atención extra, arrastrando la lengua por el lado de su garganta antes de deslizarla hacia abajo entre sus pechos, después lamió sus pezones, chupando cada baya dura hasta que arqueó la espalda para darle de comer a él. Él ahuecó sus pechos con sus manos y rodó sus brotes entre los dientes, tiró de ellos, oyendo su grito irregular y se lo bebió porque hacía que su pene se pusiera duro.

Recorrió las manos sobre su vientre, besándolo, después con sus hombros abrió sus piernas, movió las manos por sus dulces piernas y las levantó, besando sus pies.

"Esos son unos sexys zapatos que me endurecen, Señorita Yamanaka".

Ella se echó a reír. "Puede ser que los use todos los días si obtengo este tipo de reacción".

"Siéntete libre de hundir esos zapatos en mi espalda si te gusta hacerlo."

Ella niveló sus ojos marrones hasta los de él y tragó cuando pasó sus piernas encima de sus hombros. Él se movió entre sus piernas, inhalando el olor de su sexo. Estaba tan mojada tan dulce y atractiva, que lo hacía sentirse duro como roca.

Pasó su lengua por los labios de su vagina. Ella gimió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza mientras lamía toda su longitud, poniendo su boca en su clítoris y chupándolo.

"Oh, maldita sea, Itachi. Sí. Lámeme justo ahí."

Ella hizo su pene excitarse cuando le habló, cuando le contó lo que le gustaba, cuando levantó su trasero y su vagina se sacudió contra su cara. Le gustaba excitarla y que estuviera fuera de control como ahora, gimiendo y hablándole, con su vagina tan mojada que su lengua se deslizaba fácilmente toda sobre ella. Y cuando chupó su clítoris y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, levantó su trasero de la silla y se corrió, fuerte, gritando y tirando de su pelo, yéndose contra su cara como si estuviera en el rodeo y fuera un potro el que montara por un gran premio.

Ni siquiera esperó a que bajaran las oleadas de su orgasmo. Tomó un condón, envainó su pene, y empujó dentro de su aún espasmódica vagina con un empuje duro. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, hundió sus uñas en sus brazos, y se sacudió.

"¡Sí!", Exclamó. "Fóllame".

Se hundió en ella, tirando de sus caderas hacia abajo de manera que pudiera estocar con su pene profundamente en su interior. Quería que Ino se viniera de nuevo. Se dejó caer encima de ella, con sus senos contra su pecho, para poder rodar contra su clítoris.

"Itachi, eso es tan bueno." Ella agarró su cabeza y lo besó, fuerte, con sus dientes acariciándolo, deslizándose contra su lengua. Ella gimió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Así es como la deseaba, porque esto era lo que sentía, con su corazón mezclándose con su cuerpo mientras cabalgaba esta increíble ola con esta sorprendente mujer.

Se contuvo, con sus bolas apretadas mientras su vagina lo apretaba como un tornillo. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Me correré Itachi. Vente conmigo. Córrete en mí."

Él se aferraba a ella mientras los bordes irregulares de su control se arrancaban. "Me voy contigo. Dámelo".

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras se salía de control y se soltaba, gritando mientras su orgasmo rugía a través de él. Él clavó sus dedos en su carne, tirando de ella con fuerza hacia él, y hundiendo su cara en su cuello, lamiéndola mientras ella gritaba su orgasmo esta vez, meciéndose en su contra y diciendo a gritos su nombre.

Les tomó un rato calmarse después de la tormenta, mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba y sentía su alocado pulso contra su pecho.

La recogió y los llevó a los dos a la ducha, Ino rió porque le llevaría una hora lavarse todo el maquillaje, después los dos rieron mientras una de sus pestañas postizas terminaba en su mejilla. Una vez limpios, se secaron y se subieron a la cama. Ino estuvo dormida en cuestión de minutos, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi.

La sostuvo así por un rato, contento y sólo un poco preocupado por lo que todo esto significaba.

E infiernos, ¿No es la mujer la que se suponía estaría toda preocupada por lo que toda esta "relación" significaba, de todos modos? Se habían divertido. Dios sabía que el sexo entre ambos era grandioso. Tal vez sólo debería dejar de pensar en ello y disfrutar del viaje.

Era demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar sobre cosas importantes, de todos modos.

* * *

[1] ET: -Entertainment Television famoso canal de farándula de U.S.A

[2] Bailando con las estrellas (inglés: Dancing with the Stars) es el nombre dado a una serie de programas de televisión int El programa es un concurso de famosos, en el que participan parejas de celebridades con bailarines de salón profesionales, quienes compiten cada semana por realizar determinados bailes, los que son calificados por un panel de jueces. Los televidentes tienen un cierto período para votar por sus concursantes favoritos, vía teléfono o (en algunos de los shows) por internet. La pareja con el puntaje combinado más bajo (de los jueces más el público) es eliminada y no participa en la próxima semana. Este proceso continúa hasta que queda una sola pareja, que es declarada campeona. Este formato de show se ha hecho muy popular internacionalmente. Internacionales basados en el formato del programa de televisión inglés.

* * *

Ai shiteru nagashi,

dejar reviews/comentarios con vuestras opiniones pls son importantes para mi.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, mensajes, favoritos y followers a todos. Gracias por la bienvenida que le estais dando a la historia de Jaci burton.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.

InoySasuke


End file.
